The Adventure Continues
by Beaker Bait
Summary: Continuation of ‘Adventure of a Lifetime'
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Adventure Continues.

Summary: Continuation of 'Adventure of a Lifetime'

Spoilers: Anything from Atlantis season one and two is fair game.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

--

"Remind me again why were here." Blue spoke over his radio as he used his field binoculars to watch an approaching jumper.

"Because Coop's attempt at playing Superman against a Wraith landed him on medical leave, taking us off the mission roster 'til his leg heals." Skyler answered as he to watched the jumper approach.

"Right. Remind me to kick his ass when we get back."

Skyler's team along with Stackhouse, who was filling in for Axle, were laying hidden in the underbrush surrounding a small clearing located on the far side of the Mainland, several hundred miles away from the nearest Athosian settlement, waiting for the jumper to drop off a group of soldiers for training. The four soldiers had arrived aboard the Daedalus when it had returned with the senior staff and were completely new to the Stargate program; they'd never even seen the gate before arriving in Atlantis.

Before the four newbies would be allowed to go off world Sheppard had wanted them to go through some training in situations that might be encountered. And since Skyler was down a man and Stackhouse had lost two of his teammates during the siege and the fourth was in a comma back on earth Sheppard had volunteered them to run the training exercises.

"At least this way we get to be the first ones to try out these new paintball guns." Stackhouse added as he adjusted the scope on his weapon.

"Yeah, why are we using paintball guns anyway? What happened to those intar thingies SG-1 picked up a few years ago?" Brain questioned as he readjusted his camouflage.

The team was armed with paintball guns that had been specially made to look like the standard weaponry that off-world teams carried. They had every thing from P-90's to paint filled grenades.

"Requested those, SGC said they didn't have any to spare. So we got the next best non-lethal weapon used for training." Skyler watched as the jumper landed. "Radio silence."

Instantly all comm. chatter stopped and the four watched as Lieutenants Cadman and Stone and Sergeants Fox and Toreil exited the jumper. Once the four were off the jumper and had their gear unloaded and the jumper had taken off they came under heavy fire from four different directions. So completely caught off guard the four never had a chance to defend themselves.

"That ladies and gentlemen was your introduction to off-world missions 101." Skyler called out as he and the rest of his team emerged from the underbrush to surround the paint covered newbies. "_Never_ let your guard down even when in friendly territory. _Especially_ here in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Skyler had to fight with himself to keep from laughing at how ridiculous the four soldiers in front of him looked covered in pink paint.

"I'm Major Cain, the head pain in your asses for the next several days. These are Sergeants Stackhouse and Connor and Dr. Jamsen." He gestured to the others. "For the first couple of days we'll be going over standard off-world recon and procedures. The next three days will be spent playing war games. On the morning of the sixth day we'll be picked up by jumper and return to Atlantis. Any questions?"

"No, sir," the four newbies replied.

"Good then let's get going, we have a long hike ahead of us." Skyler took point, leading the group into the woods.

For the first few miles of the hike the terrain was pretty level and easy to traverse. After about five miles the terrain started to slope upwards and become rougher slowing the groups pace down a bit. The veterans who were used to hiking over all kinds of terrains took it in stride, but the newbies soon began struggling to keep up. By the time Skyler called for a rest break the four were huffing and puffing.

"Cadman, Fox take point and find us a good campsite." Skyler ordered once everyone had caught their breath.

"Yes, sir." Both soldiers quickly fell in step and were soon pointing out different possible campsites to each other. It wasn't long before they decided on a spot near a small stream with plenty of trees to take shelter under.

Camp was quickly set up. The tents were circled around the fire pit and everyone stored their packs. After a quick meal, Skyler quizzed the newbies on their off-world reconnaissance procedures and then turned them loose to explore.

The next two days went smoothly. They spent a day surveying the area, sometimes hiking as far as ten miles up into the hills and refreshing the newbies on their wilderness survival training. The second day was spent practicing different off-world procedures. Finally the moment the veterans had been waiting for; the beginning of the war games.

The first briefing was quick and simple. The mission objective was pretty straight forward; the newbies would be defending the 'gate' – which was actually two trees spaced about five feet apart – from hostile enemies. After placing Stone in charge of the newbies Skyler and his team disappeared into the woods.

--

Once out of site of the 'gate' Skyler's team grouped together to discuss which strategy and tactics they wanted to use first.

"You know we should probably pull the absent minded civilian card early." Brain stated as he loaded paintballs into his fake 9mil. "It's only gonna work once, might as well use it before they start to get paranoid."

"Good idea," Skyler nodded in approval. "What've got in mind?"

Brain tucked his handgun into the waistband of his fatigues, using his shirt to conceal it. "Turns out I forgot my first aid kit and need to go back to camp to get it, which of course means I'll have to walk past the 'gate'."

"You don't really expect them to fall for that, do you?" Stackhouse shook his head.

"Only one way to find out." Skyler grinned. "While Brain plays the absent minded civilian the rest of us will take up sniper positions.

As Brain started to noisily make his way back towards camp the other three spread out and circled around to take up their positions.

--

After taking up a defensive position around the 'gate' the newbies settled in to wait for whatever was going to be thrown at them.

"Better get comfy guys, we're liable to be here for awhile." Stone warned. "They'll most likely wait for hours before making their move."

"I wouldn't get too comfy, these guys are supposed to be some of the best. I wouldn't put anything past them." Cadman spoke her gaze scanning the surrounding woods for any movement. She wasn't sure about Stone sometimes, the guy was a cocky arrogant bastard more times than not and that kind of attitude could get people killed.

"Heads up." Fox stiffened up as he heard something moving through the brush.

When Brain appeared out of the brush the four soldiers instantly had the weapons aimed at the man. They watched as he trudged over the terrain his head bowed so he could see where he was stepping. Playing his part to the letter Brain paused in surprise when he looked up and spotted the four pointing their weapons at him.

"Whoa, easy guys," Brain held his hands up showing that he was unarmed.

"State your purpose." Stone ordered.

"I forgot my first aid kit back at camp. Major Cain ordered me to go back and get it, said something about Beckett getting pissy with people who didn't carry one even when on the Mainland. And I don't know about you but I don't want to deal with a pissy Beckett."

Looking Brain up and down trying to tell if he was lying or not Stone noticed the empty side holster strapped to the older mans leg. "Where's you weapon, Doctor?"

"Left it back with the others. Figured you be less likely to shoot me if I was unarmed." He shrugged his shoulders.

Scanning the tree line looking for any movement that might indicate that this was all a diversion from an attack Stone finally lowered his weapon nodding with his head that Brain should continue.

"I don't think we should allow him to just waltz through here." Cadman confronted Stone.

"Relax, Cadman, he's unarmed," Stone turned his attention to her. "Besides he's a civilian, how much of a threat can he really be?"

Not believing Stone's attitude Cadman was about to call him on it when she heard the distinct sound of a paintball gun firing. Quickly turning away from Stone, Cadman spotted Fox and Toreil down on the ground, red paint splattered across their chests, with Brain standing over them holding a 9mil.

Cadman swung her weapon around but never had the chance to fire as she was hit with a paintball directly between the shoulder blades. From the corner of her eye she could see that Stone had suffered a similar fate.

"Okay, that was frighteningly too easy." Skyler called out as he, Blue and Stackhouse broke cover.

"That wasn't fair, sir," Stone complained.

"News flash Stone; _life's not fair_."

"Anyone care to tell us what you learned after this little exercise?" Blue questioned. The four stayed quiet not sure if it was a rhetorical question.

"Just because you can't see a weapon doesn't automatically mean a person is unarmed." Skyler took the liberty of answering. "And Stone…"

"Sir?"

"Brain's being a civilian should've had nothing to do with your decision. Nine times out of ten you're going to be dealing with civilians while off world. And trust me the civilians in this galaxy are _far_ from harmless. Did any of you even think to check that Brain really was unarmed like he'd said?"

No one answered him.

"Right, get your gear and let's return to camp for debrief." Stackhouse spoke up taking point.

--

Two days later and the four newbies were still griping about the first day's exercise. The second day had gone pretty well for the newbies, they hadn't managed to get any 'kills' but they had managed a few 'injuries' on the other team. For the day's exercise the mission objective was to track down and neutralize the veteran team.

"I still can't believe we got our asses kicked by a civilian." Toreil griped as the team made their way through the brush.

"I know," Fox agreed. "And it was a completely unbelievable scenario. That never would have happened while off world."

"That's not the point." Stone had at least gained some perspective over the last few days. "They wanted us to learn to never to make assumptions."

"And only you and Toreil got your asses kicked by a civilian. Stone and I were taken out by snipers." Cadman added. "You've gotta give 'em credit for being creative though."

The four thought back to the day before. In the scenario Blue had played a native speaking in Ancient, but since none of them had been in the city long they hadn't had a chance to pick up anything but very basic words and phrases. The team had nearly shot the medic before they realized that he was trying to warn them.

The team had managed to just barely escape the ambush but not with out wounded; Stone had taken a shot to the thigh and Toreil a shot to the shoulder. The bright side had been when they'd regrouped and learned that they'd managed to nick Stackhouse in the side and hit Skyler in the shoulder during their retreat.

Motioning for silence as they neared the last known location of the other team Stone led his team silently through the woods. Bringing the team to a halt he signaled that he'd heard something and motioned for Cadman to move ahead and scout the area out.

As Cadman stealthfully slipped through the brush she caught a glimpse of charcoal gray material poking out from behind a tree. Whoever it was seemed to be hiding behind the tree facing away from her direction. She signaled for the rest of the team to move forward.

As the three moved forward the ground to the left and right of them suddenly sat up and began firing at them. With an ambush behind her Cadman didn't have a choice but to move forward. It was shear luck that she wasn't hit when another piece of ground sat up and fired at her. When she'd heard the rustle of leaves to her left she'd spun around to defend herself and tripped over backwards on a tree root causing the enemy fire to just miss her.

Quickly firing off a couple of shots at the underbrush covered soldier Cadman scrambled to her feet only to be grabbed from behind and held with a 9mil against her temple. Releasing her weapon Cadman held her hands up in surrender. As she was led back to the others by Blue, Cadman got a better look at the tree she'd thought someone was hiding behind. She was going to be kicking herself for a while; the fabric she'd seen was nothing but a field jacket stuffed full of leaves strung up to the tree with fishing wire. She had to admire how cleverly they had lured the trainees into their ambush. These guys really were some of the best the military had to offer.

Rejoining the others Cadman spotted Toreil and Fox playing dead on the ground with blue paint splattered across their chests and Stone leaning against a tree, his right thigh splattered blue and his hands bound as if he'd been taken prisoner. She watched as Skyler, Brain, and Stackhouse brushed off their camouflage of leaves, twigs, moss, and several other things found in the forest. She couldn't help the slight smirk of pride that formed when she saw Stackhouse's blue splattered chest.

"Congratulations, two of you are dead and the other two are in enemy hands." Skyler stated as he scrubbed a hand through his hair dislodging some leaves. "Any one care to take a guess at what went wrong?"

"We revealed our position without confirming that we had indeed found our target." Stone answered as he shifted around trying to dislodge the rock digging into his lower back.

"Anything else?"

"We forgot to take into account that things aren't always what they seem." Cadman was still kicking herself for having fallen for such a simple trick.

"Exactly. If you've learned nothing else from this last week, always, always remember that things are not always what they seem, especially in this galaxy. Take the Genii for example on the surface they seemed like simple farmers, no more technologically advanced than the people of the colonial days on earth. But you've all read the reports and know how that one turned out. So never, _ever_ take something at face value. Alright I think we're done here let's get back and start breaking camp the jumper will be here to pick us up in the morning."

"Sir, if I may?" Cadman requested as she fell in step with Skyler

"What is it?"

"When will we receive our assignments?"

"Pending final approval from Colonel Sheppard you'll receive your assignments Monday. I suggest you take the weekend to think over things you've learned this week."

"Yes, sir." She fell silent wondering if that next assignment was going to be scrubbing floors.

--

Freshly showered and with a stomach full of something other than MRE's Skyler made his way to the control room for his debriefing with Sheppard. He wasn't about to admit it to anybody but Skyler was glad to be home, he'd missed being able to take a shower, eat real food, and most of all he'd missed being able to spend time with Aria.

Reaching the control room Skyler barely had time to move out of the way as a large man with dirty dreadlocked hair followed by two SF brushed past not paying any attention to those around him. Entering the somber atmosphere of the control room he raised a questioning eyebrow towards Elizabeth. She shook her head indicating that she would fill him in later.

"Major, how'd it go?" Sheppard turned his attention to Skyler. He'd debated going after Ronon and rescheduling his debriefing until later, but decided to give the man some time alone to take in what he'd just learned about his world.

"Not quite how I'd expected, but considering the circumstances I think they did alright." Skyler admitted as the three of them moved to the conference room.

"I heard you kept them on their toes." Elizabeth stated as she took her usual seat at the briefing table. Since this was a military matter Elizabeth didn't really need to be present for the debriefing but she liked to keep tabs on the people under her command, civilian or military.

"We gave them a few things to think about. I think with a little more training and some trail runs off world with seasoned teams, they'll be good to go."

Nodding her head Elizabeth sat back and listened as John and Skyler went through the detailed evaluations of the four soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I'm not really sure about this chapter, the muse kind of bailed out on me at times, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.

--

In the mess hall Skyler sat reading the letter he received from Axle's parents and munching on the batch of cookies Mrs. Cooper had sent – they were hard and a bit stale, but still some of the best tasting cookies he'd ever had, nobody could make cookies quite like Axle's mom. Even though the Daedalus had returned from earth a month ago it was only now that personal mail was being handed out – they'd been more worried about getting all the supplies and larger personal items unloaded and sorted out first.

"Ooo home made cookies." Aria plopped down next to Skyler and tried to swipe a cookie.

"Hey!" Skyler quickly swatted her hand away. "Get your own."

"Please," She pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

He tried, he really did, but there was no way he could resist her when she put on that face. "Here," Skyler pushed the cookies towards here.

Aria grinned, kissing his cheek, "Thank you." She grabbed a cookie and started happily munching on it.

"You are so whipped." Axle teased as he joined the two. Skyler half-heartedly glared at his friend, but kept his mouth shut – he couldn't exactly argue the point with the man.

"Hey, you're not on crutches any more." Skyler registered the lack of Axle's crutches.

"Nope, Doc cut the cast off this morning." Axle sat down opposite Skyler, dropping a small pile of letters on the table.

"Great, when's he clearing you to go through the gate again?" Skyler hoped it was soon he hadn't been off world since he'd busted his shoulder and was starting to go nuts.

"At least a week, but he has cleared me for light duty and he even encouraged me to start working out again, said it'd help strengthen my leg muscles faster."

"Good that means you can join me and some of the others in the gym this afternoon. Sheppard wants some of us to train with that Ronon guy, see what he's got."

"Cool," The three fell silent as they each went through their letters from home.

"Holy crap," Axle broke the silence a moment later, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"What?" Skyler didn't miss the shocked look on his friends face. "Is everything okay?" He craned his neck trying to look at the letter Axle had been reading.

"I'm an uncle." He gave a soft humorless laugh. "I've been an uncle for the last two months."

"Uncle...?" Skyler snatched the letter out of Axle's limp grip. "Holy shit, Matt's a daddy! Who the hell in their right mind would let that punk be responsible for a newborn life?"

"He's cute," Aria picked up one of the baby photos that had fallen out when Axle had opened the letter. "Must get it from his mother's side of the family."

Axle was too much in shock to react to the playful insult towards his family. "I didn't even know the kid was married. He sure as hell wasn't dating any one when we left earth."

"What's his name?" Aria picked up a second baby picture.

Skyler scanned the letter he still held, "Axle Jerome Cooper, A.J. for short, named after his uncle. They wanna know if you'll be the kids Godfather." He directed the last part to Axle.

"What?" Axle snatched the letter back and finished reading the whole thing. "I'll catch you guys later." He spoke absently as he got up, grabbed the rest of his mail and left the mess hall.

"Do you guys see this?" Blue wondered over to their table some time later.

"See what?" Skyler looked up wondering what kind of drama was coming next.

"This huge gaping whole in my chest where my heart used to be." His gaze drifted to one of the new female scientists that had arrived on the Daedalus. "She holds my heart in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even care."

"Are you talking about Kira Kynes?" Aria followed Blue's gaze.

Dr. Kira Kynes was a well known and respected ecologist, geologist, and meteorologist with added specialties in botany and microbiology. She'd been added to the expedition to study the different ecosystems of the different planets they visited; she often joked about being the first planetologist.

"When I look at her I just…oh, man…" He shuttered dramatically.

"Friend you are hopelessly hooked." Skyler shook his head.

"Have you even spoken to her?" Aria found it amusing to see the normally calm and collective Blue acting like a teenager falling for his first crush.

"No, not really. The problem is she won't give me the time of day, she doesn't even know I exist."

"Then I'll just have to introduce you guys."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her at the next ladies poker night." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"You are the coolest girl ever!" Blue grinned as he engulfed Aria in a bear hug.

"Hey, hey! Paws off buddy." Skyler playfully swatted Blue's head.

"Sky I like this girl. You have an ungodly talent for picking 'em. Whatever you do, do not loose this woman."

"Not planning on it." Skyler called as Blue bounced out of the commissary. "C'mon," He grabbed Aria's hand pulling her out of her seat. "Let's get out of here before Brain shows up with his drama of the week."

--

Having taken a shot to a particularly sensitive area all Skyler could do was curl up in pain on the gym floor and watch as Ronon proceeded to beat the crap out of Axle and two Marines without breaking a sweat. He mentally glared at Sheppard who just stood back leaning casually against a workout dummy watching as Ronon wiped the floor with his soldiers – it was so not fair that he got to just stand there while the rest of them got their asses kicked.

"Alright. Let's try that again." John tried not to wince in sympathy

"How 'bout _you_ try that again." Axle winced as he started to get up. "... Sir," he added almost as an after thought.

"Maybe that's enough for today." John took pity on his men. He could tell that Skyler was mentally glaring at him and possibly planning John's slow painful death. He knew the man wouldn't personally do anything in retaliation, but knowing John's luck the kid would find a way to get his revenge through Elizabeth.

--

_"He's been on the run from the Wraith for the past seven years. What do you expect? Listen -- just talk to the guy. You owe him that at least."_

Elizabeth didn't know how John had managed to talk her into this – her guess was that it had to do with those damn irresistible puppy dog eyes of John's. Whatever it was she soon found herself outside the gym where Ronon was training with Skyler, Axle, and some of the new Marines she hadn't yet had the chance to learn the names of.

Standing just outside the door she watched through the window for a moment as Ronon used Axle to demonstrate a complicated looking – to her at least – move to strip a knife from an opponent.

"Thigh, strip, cut, lift, cut ... and finish." By the time Ronon was done he had Axle's arm twisted behind his back, holding the knife to his throat.

"Awesome," Axle croaked out trying not to swallow too hard until Ronon let him go.

Sighing she stepped into the gym, "Ronon. Could I have a word?"

"Here," Ronon handed the knife to Skyler as he walked over to Elizabeth.

As he ran through different moves with Axle, Skyler kept Ronon in his peripheral vision as the larger man spoke with Elizabeth. Ronon so far may have been more or less behaving but that didn't mean Skyler was ready to trust him with Elizabeth yet.

When Ronon finished speaking with Elizabeth and came back over to them Skyler stood aside more than willing to let Axle be the mans demonstration tool.

"Alright - remember the leading arm. Two knives." Ronon spoke as Axle made the first move. "Slice, cut!"

While Axle proceeded to get his butt kicked, Skyler watched Elizabeth leave wondering what she'd had to talk to Ronon about.

--

"So I take it Beckett hasn't let Laura out of the infirmary yet." Aria shuffled the deck of cards. It was the weekly ladies poker night and the notorious card shark of the group was noticeably absent. "Not that she's complaining, I'm sure."

The other ladies at the table laughed; they all knew about Laura's crush on the Scottish doctor. Aria dealt the cards out; the other girls peeked at their cards doing their best to keep their expressions neutral.

"Should I be worried that these poker nights are pretty much the extent of my social life these days?" Lindsey Novak questioned absently as she studied her cards.

"Don't worry you're not alone in that department." Katie spoke wistfully, "the men around here seem stubbornly thick headed when it comes to us women."

"C'mon the guys around here aren't that bad." Aria defended.

"What would you know about it?" Kate challenged. "You managed to snag one of the few real catches around here practically from day one." Aria just shrugged

"You're lucky you know that?" Kira sighed, "…a warm body to go home to every night."

"You could be lucky too…" Aria got a knowing grin on her face.

"Spill it, what've you heard?" Kira leaned in close.

"Well I have it on good authority that a certain field medic has his eye on you."

"Blue! No way!" Both Katie and Kate shook their heads in disbelief; Blue definitely made the top ten hottest eligible bachelor's list.

"Blue?" Kira wasn't sure whom exactly they were talking about; she was new to Atlantis and hadn't had the chance to learn who was who out of everybody yet.

"Sgt. Connor." Aria clarified.

"Definitely doable." She nodded, contemplatively. "Odd nickname though."

"Yeah, he's a odd kind of guy sometimes, but he tends to grow on you."

--

"Dude, if you don't stop pacing I'm gonna duct tape you to the wall." Skyler grabbed Blue's shoulders to get him to stop pacing. The two had been waiting outside of Aria's quarter for the last hour waiting for her to get back from her ladies poker night and Blue was seriously starting to get on Skyler's nerves.

"Sorry," Blue forced himself to stay still. "Sorry I just…I've never felt like this before…."

"Aria, finally!" Skyler pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against when he spotted her coming down the corridor. "You're late."

"Sorry, game ran longer than planed." Aria kissed him playfully knowing that he wasn't seriously upset.

"Well?" Aria had to smile at how much Blue looked like a little kid begging for a puppy.

"She's interested. It's up to you to take it from there."

"You are the greatest! Have I mentioned that fact lately." Blue engulfed Aria in another bear hug.

"Damn it man! How many times to I gotta tell you paws off?" Skyler pried Blue off Aria. "Go find your own girl to grope before I kick your ass up between yer ears." He pushed Blue in the direction of the nearest transporter then grabbed Aria's hand pulling her into her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the control room Elizabeth made her way over to Chuck, "What happened?"

"The Gate activated but nothing came through." Chuck answered turning to face Elizabeth.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"So we assume. We received no I.D.C. – a few moments later, the Gate shuts down."

"They should have returned by now. Dial the planet and try to establish a radio link." Elizabeth frowned, but surprisingly wasn't all that surprised – John's team had a habit of getting themselves into trouble.

"Yes Ma'am." Chuck turned back to his station to do as ordered.

Elizabeth activated her radio, "Major Lorne, this is Weir."

"_Go ahead."_ Lorne answered promptly.

"I may have to go off world to assist Colonel Sheppard. I'd like you to assemble a team and have a Puddle Jumper ready to go."

"_Yes, ma'am."_

Deactivating her radio Elizabeth turned to Chuck to see if he'd succeeded in contacting John's team. When he shook his head no at the silent question she felt a knot form in her stomach, there was something about the whole situation that seemed off. Stuffing her worry aside for the moment hoping that it was just some kind of technical problem on John's end Elizabeth made her way to the jumper bay.

Entering the jumper bay Elizabeth paused when she saw Skyler standing on one of the puddle jumper ramps doing a last minute check of his gear.

"Don't look at me in that tone." Skyler spoke without looking up from what he was doing. He knew Elizabeth well enough to know when she was giving him what look without having to look at her. "Did you really think I was going to let you go off world without me there to watch your back? You don't exactly have the greatest of track records when it comes to going off world, you know?"

Not having the time or the will to argue with her nephew – plus she knew it was pointless since she'd never win – Elizabeth sighed, walking past him and a Marine that had joined them, and boarded the jumper.

"All set?" She questioned moving to the front of the jumper to join Major Lorne.

"Ready to go." Lorne tilted his head to look back at Elizabeth, "still no word from them?"

Elizabeth sat down in the co-pilot seat as Skyler and the other Marine took the seats behind her and Lorne. "I was hoping to negotiate a trade agreement – now I'm worried I'm gonna have to negotiate their release."

"We don't know that." Lorne was quick to reassure – he'd always been more of a glass half full kind of guy.

"Dial the Gate -- but go to stealth mode the moment we're through." Elizabeth ordered hoping that Lorne was right.

--

Following the Magistrate and Marin down the corridor Skyler kept an eye on the two Olesiansecurity guards that followed the group in case they tried anything. At the same time he took in their surroundings, taking note of all possible escape routes as well as listened to the conversation going on between Elizabeth and the Magistrate.

"The island is extremely dangerous. Our ships are heavily armored. We know the terrain, as well as the prisoners' tactics. Don't worry – we'll find them." The Magistrate attempted to reassure Elizabeth.

Yeah that was a load of crap if Skyler had ever heard any. The Magistrate was trying to hide something from them and judging by the suspicious looks exchanged between Lorne and Elizabeth, Skyler knew he wasn't the only one that thought so.

--

Standing in the room the Magistrate had left them in Skyler was starting to get anxious. It had been a little over an hour since the Magistrate had informed them about the Wraith ships coming through the gate and it just didn't sit right with him to stand by and do nothing while people were being culled – even if they were criminals. Added in the fact that he really didn't trust the Magistrate was making Skyler very edgy.

Forcing himself no to start pacing Skyler felt himself tense up when the door finally opened again and Marin entered looking like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Marin? What's happened?" Elizabeth didn't miss Marin's nervous manner as she checked over her shoulder as if afraid some one was following her.

"No-one must know I'm speaking to you." Marin's behavior had all three soldiers twitching to reach for their weapons – something was seriously off about the place.

"Of course," Elizabeth soothed, not wanting to frighten the young woman off before she could tell them what she'd come to say.

"You should leave, as soon as possible."

"Why?" Lorne jumped in, his instincts screaming at him to get his charge out of harms way.

The was a moments hesitation in Marin's eyes as if she was afraid of what their reaction would be to what she had to say. "The Magistrate has just rescinded my orders to send rescue teams back to the island."

"What? Why would he do that?" Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

There was another slight moment of hesitation, "Several arrests have been made. Many people in the city have been apprehended for unspecified violations, to be sent to the island to increase the population there."

"To keep the Wraith fed." Lorne didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out.

"It's been going on for some time, but never so bad as this." Marin tried to keep calm but her distress began to show through. "The number of arrests has ... I cannot keep quiet any longer. I have to speak out."

Skyler didn't think his body could tense up any more than it already was but then the door opened and the Magistrate followed by several guards entered the room.

"Lies! Seeding fear not only among your own people but now our guests. I cannot allow it."

"I was only trying to understand why so many people are being arrested." Marin tried to keep the fear out of her voice and off of her face.

"Your job is not to question the actions of this government." The Magistrate gestured and a couple of the guards stepped forward taking Marin's arms.

"No! Wait!" Marin gave up trying to hide her fear as she turned to plead to Elizabeth. "Help me! Please!"

As the guards took Marin, Elizabeth stepped forward the soldiers behind her moving forward as well, "Where are they taking her?"

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." The Magistrate was anything but.

"What crime has she committed?" Elizabeth was quickly moving into 'you better not piss me off' mode. Most of the time Skyler would feel sorry for whoever pushed Elizabeth into that mode, but at the moment he felt absolutely no sympathy for the Magistrate.

"I've recently learned that Marin has been involved in a group seeking to undermine the Olesian government. She's become very adept at spinning lies to suit her organization's treasonable agenda."

"Did you or did you not rescind the order to send rescue teams back to the island?"

"Why would I do that?" The Magistrate tried to play innocent.

"That doesn't concern me. My first concern's with the safety of my people -- and I promise you..." Elizabeth was quickly moving into a pissed off mood.

"Everything is being done to ensure their rescue and safe return. If there's been any hindrance at all, it was because of Marin."

"What's gonna happen to her now?" Skyler had to mentally wince; Elizabeth had just gone from agitated to calm in the blink of an eye. If the Magistrate knew what was good for him he'd high tail it out of there and fast.

"She'll receive a fair trial in our courts."

"And then what? Sent to the island?" Lorne felt himself becoming more and more disgusted with these people.

"I'm sure where you come from, treason is also considered a very serious offense." The Magistrate was beginning to get agitated himself.

"So that's a yes." Lorne nodded sarcastically.

"Tell me: what else is considered a serious offense around here?" It may not have been obvious to most but Skyler could tell that Elizabeth was starting to toy with the Magistrate - and that was never a good thing for the person being toyed with.

"Anything that threatens the welfare of the Olesian people." The magistrate answered with conviction.

"Are you sure it's the welfare of the people that concerns you? Or just your own?"

"Choose your words very carefully, Doctor Weir." Skyler instantly flipped the safety off on his P-90; that had sounded an awful lot like a threat to Skyler and Skyler did _not_ like it when people threatened his family.

"Oh, I do. Why, is that a threat?" Elizabeth was deadly calm now.

"It's advice -- from one ally to another." The Magistrate was starting to get nervous.

"Well, this alliance -- it's just been rescinded." Elizabeth turned to the soldiers behind her, who ready themselves for a fight if it came to that. "We're leaving." The Magistrate looked at his own guards who placed their hands on their own weapons. "What -- you plan to arrest us too?" The Magistrate looked nervously at the marines, weighing his options. "Because you do not wanna do that."

That was the signal the three soldiers had been waiting for. Instantly the raised their weapons and pointed them at the Magistrate and his guards. Elizabeth and the Magistrate locked gazes for a moment before then the Magistrate nodded in resignation and gestured to his guards to step aside. Following Elizabeth out of the room Skyler eyed the Magistrate just daring him to try something, give him an excuse to beat the crap out of him. The Magistrate avoided his and the gazes of the other two soldiers.

--

Sitting in the jumper flying towards the island Skyler watched as the HUD activated showing a Wraith cruiser and several more on approach outside the atmosphere.

"We've got a Wraith cruiser heading for the island and I'm picking up several more on approach outside the atmosphere." Lorne studied the screen in front of him.

"Go to stealth mode. Let's find our guys before they do." Elizabeth hoped that John and the others were okay.

As Lorne flew the jumper towards the gate figuring that's were Sheppard's team would most like try to go he was surprised when a single drone shot up from the ground and hit the underside of the Wraith cruiser.

"Did you see that?" Lorne couldn't completely keep the surprise off his face.

"A drone." Elizabeth looked just as surprised. She activated her radio hoping John was listening. "Colonel Sheppard. You've damaged the Wraith cruiser and it's leaving the area... but there are two more cruisers incoming," while they waited for a response Lorne moved the jumper into a position directly above the crashed jumper.

"_Elizabeth, where are you?"_

Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh at hearing John's voice, "We're in Jumper Two. We're cloaked, directly above you. Are you alright?"

"_Our Jumper's disabled. Right now I need you to dial the Gate to one of the back-up planets for the Alpha Site. Doesn't matter which one."_

"Understood," she didn't question him. "Do it." She gave the order to Lorne. He started to dial the gate also not questioning his CO's orders.

The four in the jumper watched as the gate activated and several of the island's prisoners began running towards it, eager to escape the culling.

"_Elizabeth -- I need you to keep the Gate open until the last of them go through, then shut it down and dial Atlantis."_

"We can land and pick you up." Elizabeth really didn't like the idea of leaving John and his team on the ground with the Wraith baring down on them.

"_Negative -- just keep the Gate open. We'll take it from there. Stay in stealth mode until the Wraith have gone away."_ There was no way John was going to let Elizabeth put herself at risk.

"Acknowledged." She knew there was no point in arguing with John when he'd made up his mind.

Fear knotting her gut Elizabeth watched as the prisoners run through the gate. When the last of the prisoners escaped and the gate shut down she turned to Lorne.

"Dial Atlantis," she activated her radio again. "We're dialing -- head for the Gate."

Watching as the damaged Wraith cruiser limped away, smoke trailing behind it Elizabeth felt her heart stop when a second cruiser took its place and started to fire at John's team as they made their way to the gate. Silently Skyler reached a hand over the seat to reassuringly grip Elizabeth's right shoulder. Elizabeth slumped back in her seat with relief, reaching to grip Skyler's hand thankfully, when the team made it through the gate in one piece. Once the Wraith cruiser left and was completely out of site Lorne redialed Atlantis and took the jumper through.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting, real life's been kind of hectic and of course FF was being all pissy and crap not letting me upload this chapter (I had to use Notepad which just made editing a pain in the ass). Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. 

--

Pacing in the control room Skyler watched Sheppard like a hawk as he spoke with Elizabeth in her office. He knew Sheppard already had a guard watching him but Skyler couldn't help keeping an extra eye on the man when he came anywhere near Elizabeth. He knew the colonel would never do anything to intentionally hurt Elizabeth but that didn't mean that the thing that was trying to take him over wouldn't.

As he watched the conversation continue he felt himself tensing up, things were starting to get heated and it made him edgy. When Sheppard smashed the glass wall of Elizabeth's office Skyler instantly reacted, without thinking about it he had his side arm out and was moving across the catwalk to his aunt's office.

"It's OK! Put it down." Elizabeth ordered the guard that had been watching John, while shooting Skyler a look that clearly said stay put.

Skyler stopped moving but didn't back away like those in the control room that had also moved forward to help. He lowered his side arm but didn't put it away just incase. He knew that Elizabeth loved Sheppard, and he really hoped it didn't come to it, but if he had to Skyler wouldn't hesitate to shoot Sheppard if necessary.

When Sheppard finally left her office Skyler approached Elizabeth to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answered before Skyler could say anything.

"You sure?" He knew how his aunt usually put her own feelings aside, wanting to help others first.

"Yes. John's not himself right now." Elizabeth sat down at her desk planning to get some work done.

Not completely believing her but not sure what else he could do Skyler nodded his head and left her office.

--

Nodding to the guards standing outside Sheppard's door Skyler stepped into the darkened room. He'd received a call from one of Sheppard's guards earlier stating that Sheppard had wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Curious he stood just inside the door waiting patiently for Sheppard to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"I want you to keep Elizabeth away from me." Sheppard's commanding voice came from somewhere to Skyler's right. "Out of everyone here she's more likely to listen to you."

"Sir, I don't think –."

"I'm serious Skyler," that told Skyler this request was personal not professional. "It's not safe for her to be around me…I…I don't want to hurt her."

"I seriously doubt that she'll listen to me any more than you, but I'll see what I can do…John." It felt weird calling his CO by his first name even if the man was unofficially dating his aunt but Skyler didn't think it was the time to be calling him sir.

--

"I wouldn't go in there, Ma'am." The guard advised remembering that both Colonel Sheppard and Major Cain had left instructions that Dr. Weir was to be kept out if at all possible.

Elizabeth glanced between the two guards, "I'll be fine." She had a pretty good idea that both John and Skyler had spoken with the men about her visiting John alone, but she wasn't going to stay away from the man she loved just because some alien virus was changing him.

When the door closed behind her one of the guards called Skyler to let him know that Elizabeth was there. They knew it wouldn't be long before the man came down there to find out what was going on.

Shortly after receiving a call from one of the guards that Elizabeth was visiting Sheppard, Skyler stepped off the transporter and had barely taken two steps when he was suddenly plowed over by what felt like a semi-truck. His head pounding from when it had smacked into the wall it took Skyler a moment to get his bearings back.

_"This is Weir. We have a security breach! Colonel Sheppard's quarters!"_

Skyler heard Elizabeth's call over the radio as well as her actual voice as she came out of Sheppard's now open door to check on the unconscious guards. "Med team to Sheppard's quarters." He called over his radio as he forced himself to his feet and hurried the last few feet to Elizabeth's side to make sure she was okay.

Getting a closer look at his aunt Skyler felt a moment of rage burn in him when he spotted the beginnings of a hand shaped bruise on her neck. "What happened?" He had a pretty good idea what had happened but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"It was nothing," Elizabeth unconsciously rubbed her neck. "We need to get to the control room." She got to her feet and started for the transporter, but stopped when she felt Skyler grip her arm.

"Like hell it was nothing. He attacked you didn't he." It was a statement not a questioned. "Damn it Elizabeth! We both warned you to stay away."

"It wasn't him, it was that thing inside him." She met Skyler's gaze hoping for him to understand. "And there is no way in hell I'm going to let him go through this alone."

Letting it go for now Skyler released her arm, "Control room." Nodding her thanks Elizabeth started for the transporter again, Skyler following behind.

--

Standing in the control room with a group of Marines along with Elizabeth, Col. Caldwell, McKay, Teyla, and Ronon, Skyler watched the screen that showed the Biometric sensor readings.

"Four teams. Surround him and close in. I want him stopped. And gentlemen -- use whatever level force you deem necessary. Move out." Caldwell ordered his men.

"You will only use such force as a last resort." Elizabeth gave her own orders as the group of soldiers started to move out.

"That's not Sheppard any more, ma'am." Skyler had to hand it to Caldwell, the man had guts trying to countermand Elizabeth on this issue – but then again he had no idea about the relation between her and Sheppard.

"You heard me." She addressed the soldiers ignoring Caldwell.

Giving Elizabeth an acknowledging nodded Skyler led the group of Marines out of the control room.

--

_"Bravo Team, you're on deck. Tango is right below you."_

Caldwell's voice came over the radio as Skyler led his team along with Ronon and Teyla down one of the darkened city corridors. "You heard the man, down the stairs."

"Ronon, where are you going?" Teyla questioned when the man broke away from the group heading in another direction.

"Let him go." Skyler ordered. He knew Ronon well enough to know that the man could look out for himself and that he rarely did anything without a reason.

Moving down the stairs into a high-ceilinged room the team looked around cautiously as Caldwell's voice came over the radio again.

_"Stay sharp. He should be right in there with you."_

"Anyone have a visual?" Skyler asked as he tried to see through the darkness of the room for their target.

"Above us!" Teyla's call had all the soldiers turning to look up.

Without warning Sheppard suddenly dropped into the middle of the group quickly backhanding two of the Marines to the ground before they could ready their weapons. Quickly Skyler and the third Marine fired their wraith stunners at Sheppard with little effect. Seeing that the stunners weren't working both soldiers went to reach for their side arms, but with a single, super-human bound, Sheppard threw himself at them smashing them to the ground.

"Colonel!" Teyla's shout was the last thing Skyler heard before darkness claimed him.

--

Standing outside the infirmary, head still slightly pounding from the hit he'd taken from Sheppard, Skyler waited for Elizabeth to escort Sheppard to the gate room. Even though there were already two guards assigned to watch Sheppard and two more waiting in the gate room Skyler was taking no chances this time, as long as Elizabeth insisted on being near Sheppard the two were not leaving his sight.

When Elizabeth and Sheppard, wearing a floor length gray cloak with the hood pulled up around his face, appeared Skyler quickly fell in step behind them as they made their way to the gate room. Out of respect Skyler halted at the entrance to the gate room, but never took his eyes off of Sheppard until the man had gone through the gate.

"Good luck." Moving to stand next to his aunt Skyler heard her softly spoken words.

"SG-1 of the Pegasus Galaxy, remember?" Skyler spoke loud enough for only Elizabeth to hear. Giving him a small, half hearted, sad smile Elizabeth nodded then turned to head for her office.

Skyler watched her go, hoping like hell that this crazy ass plan worked. If they lost Sheppard he knew that it would shatter Elizabeth and this was one time that Skyler didn't think he'd be able to help put her back together if that happened. That thought alone scared the shit out of Skyler; he didn't want to lose his aunt, the one person he'd been able to rely on, no matter what, his entire life, the one person that had been there for him every step of the way.

--

Making his way to Elizabeth's office John paused in the doorway watching as she went about her work, unnoticing of his presence. About to make his presence known John froze when Elizabeth moved stretching her neck, from his angle he could just see the bruise wrapping around her neck. He knew it would be there, but to actually see it still shocked him.

"Why did you lie to me?" the words were out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"John!" Elizabeth's head snapped up in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in," she stood up moving around to the other side of her desk.

"You lied to me." John stepped further into the room, letting the doors shut behind him. "I asked you if I'd hurt anyone and you said no."

"I said not seriously." She raised a hand to her neck without realizing it.

Stepping closer to her John lifted his hand planning to take hold of hers but paused when Elizabeth tensed. It was very subtle and would have gone unnoticed by any one else – with the exception of Skyler perhaps – but John wasn't just anybody, he'd made it a mission in life to learn every little detail about Elizabeth. Silently he dropped his hand and shuffled back a bit, giving her more space.

"John…" Elizabeth didn't miss the hurt that had flashed through John's eyes as he lowered his hand and moved away from her.

"I don't blame you for being afraid of me." It hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced in his life, but it was true he didn't blame her for being scared.

"I'm not afraid of you John. I could never be afraid of you." Elizabeth tried to make him believe her.

Body acting without conscious input from her brain, Elizabeth stepped back when John suddenly moved closer to her. "I'm sorry…"she stammered, lowering her gaze to the floor in guilt.

"DON'T…!" John burst out before he could rein his emotions in. Pausing he sighed before continuing in a softer voice. "Don't be sorry about the way you feel, never be sorry about that. I'm the one that should be sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"I don't want to feel like this." Elizabeth cautiously lifted a hand to caress John's face. "I love you John, really I do, but I…I just need some time."

"Right," he nodded sadly then turned to leave her office.

--

In the darkened and empty mess hall John sat staring into his full glass of home made hooch that he'd managed to swindle of off Zelenka. He'd been sitting alone for the last hour letting his mind wander to the point that he'd been too distracted to get drunk like he'd planed.

_'How could I have been so stupid to think that things would be normal between us?'_ He thought to himself as he finally took the first drink of his glass.

"You look like someone who just lost their best friend."

The unexpected appearance of Skyler startled John into almost dropping his glass. He quickly recovered, "You're not too far off the mark."

"Things didn't go too well between you and Elizabeth I take it." Skyler slipped into the seat across from his CO.

"How did…?" John set his glass down then shook his head. "…Never mind. I'm sure you have your sources when it involves Elizabeth." John lowered his head not sure what to say next. This was new territory for him, he wasn't used to feeling so out of whack over a woman.

The two fell silent for a moment before John raised his gaze again, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Skyler raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I failed to keep Elizabeth safe. You trusted me to look out for her and instead I ended up hurting her…hell I'm surprised you haven't kicked my ass from one end of this city to the other and back yet."

"Under normal circumstances, yeah I would have kicked your ass by now, but these weren't normal circumstances." He sat back in his chair. "Sure it was your body, your hand but I know that it wasn't _you_…Elizabeth knows it too."

"She doesn't trust me anymore." John lowered his gaze again.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Skyler straightened up. "Elizabeth trusts you with her life…hell I'd almost go as far as saying she trusts you more than me." He leaned forward getting right up in John's face. "She loves you with her entire heart, body, and soul, her trust is something you will _never_ lose. She's just a little shaken up that's all, go talk to her."

"I already tried that, remember?" John ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Then try again and keep trying 'til you get through to her." Standing up Skyler left John alone to think about what he'd said.

--

Standing in front of Elizabeth's quarters John stood staring at the door. He'd been standing there for the last five minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock but couldn't seem to force his hand to move. When the door suddenly opened both John and Elizabeth startled on finding each other on the other side.

"John?" Elizabeth recovered her voice first.

"Can we talk?" John's voice was low, as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Elizabeth nodded slightly, turning away from him and moving to sit on her bed. Stepping into the room just far enough for the door to close behind him John studied her room. He'd been in her room dozens of times before, but he'd never actually taken the time to really look the place over, there were all kinds of personal effects scattered here and there as well as work piled up everywhere.

"John, what is it?"

He turned his gaze back to Elizabeth. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure how to do it. He knew that feeling.

"I don't know how to do this, how to fix this." He finally admitted. "I hurt you and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"No you didn't," she stood up and in determined strides, walked over to him. He looked away and she frowned as she raised her hand, placing it on his cheek and insistently moved it so he was looking at her. "It wasn't _you_."

"Elizabeth –."

"No John, listen to me. You can't hold yourself responsible for what happened." She gazed into his eyes imploringly.

"Can't I? It was me, it was my hand on your throat." John's breathing quickened slightly. "I saw the fear in your eyes, Elizabeth." He held her gaze as Elizabeth slowly nodded.

She walked a few steps away from him, only to turn back and face him. "I won't lie to you, I was scared, but not of you. It was of that…thing trying to consume you." She sighed and shook her head before walking back to him. "But, I'm still here. You didn't let that thing kill me, John."

"I'm still sorry that I hurt you." His gazed lowered to the bruise around her neck. John reached a hand out trailing his fingertips over the colored areas. He felt her tremble beneath his touch and withdrew his hand quickly. "Sorry…I…I –."

"John," she interrupted him, taking hold of his hand with hers, reveling in the fact that it was human once more and not the alien hand that had tried to strangle her. "You don't need to apologizes to me."

"I could have killed you!" He said, tersely, his hand gripping hers tightly. "I felt myself wanting to kill you simply because you wouldn't do what I asked." He felt tears begin to fill his eyes but didn't care.

"But you didn't," she said, softly, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"You should have killed me when I told you to… I told you it would be better for the both of us." He pulled away from Elizabeth, turning away from her.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again!" Elizabeth griped John's arm forcing him to turn back and face her. "There are no circumstances under which losing you would be good for me!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered so softly that John almost didn't hear her.

"You won't, not if I have anything to say about it." He returned the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Letting herself into Skyler's temporary SGC quarters Aria was surprised to find Skyler still in bed. Shaking her head she moved over to the bed and shook his shoulder, pulling at his covers trying to get him to wake up. "Come Sky get up, our flight leaves in an hour."

"I don't wanna go to school today mommy." Skyler mumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around him and buried his head under his pillow.

Sighing in exasperation Aria circled around to the other side of the bed and flipped the mattress dumping Skyler on the ground. Not expecting the sudden movement Skyler sprawled out on the floor with a loud oof.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." He started to untangle himself from the covers and sat up with his back propped up against the nightstand. He reached up to grab the clock off the nightstand. "…Seven…Aria it's seven in the morning. Why am I awake at seven in the morning? I can't remember the last time I was up this early."

"Because we only have two weeks vacation time and we want to spend as much time with our families as possible. Now get up and get dressed or you won't have time to swing by the commissary to grab something to eat." Giving him quick kiss Aria stood up and started rooting around in the closet.

--

An hour later a tired Skyler boarded the plane with Aria and Axle. For their first week of vacation they were going to be staying with Axle's family then for the second week Aria and Skyler would be going to visit her family.

Originally Brain and Blue were going to be joining them, but Brain had decided to stay in Atlantis at the last minute to work on some ruins that had been discovered on the mainland. Blue had decided to wait until the next batch of people from the city were sent to earth for some down time since his sister would be out of the country on business this time around.

"You're sure about this?" Skyler asked as they sat in their seats waiting for the plane to take off. "You don't have to come, if you want to spend the whole two weeks with your family I'll understand. I know how anxious you are to see them."

"Skyler," Aria gently griped Skyler's face in her hands. "We've been through this, these people are your family as much as they are Axle's and I would love nothing more than to meet them. If you're willing to spend a week with my family the least I can do is spend a week with yours."

"I love you," he leaned forward to steal a kiss. "Have I mentioned that lately?"

"Possibly, maybe you should tell me anyway just to make sure." She kissed him back.

"Get a room you two." Axle shook his head at his friends. It was sickening sometimes the way the two of them got all lovey-dovey.

--

There was a welcoming committee waiting for them at the airport. Axle and Skyler had barely reached the baggage claim before Axle's parents ambushed them. While Axle's mom was busy trying to suffocate her son with a giant bear hug Skyler greeted Mr. Cooper.

"Papa C." Skyler shook the man's hand. Before he had the chance to say more Mrs. Cooper got a hold of him. "Mama C," he returned the hug.

"Look at the both of you," Marie Cooper took in the two men. "Don't they feed you wherever it is you're stationed? You're skin and bone."

"Oh, leave them be, there's plenty of time for you to fatten them up later." Chris Cooper admonished his wife. "And who is this lovely lady?" Aria had come up to stand behind Skyler.

"Mama C, Papa C, meet Aria," Skyler pulled her forward wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "The woman that I love very, very, much."

"Oh, here we go." Axle muttered. "Ignore the love sick puppy, it'll save you the trouble of loosing your lunch."

"Hush you," Marie swatted her son's arm. "I don't see you with a lovely young lady."

"Moooom…would you lay off with the getting married thing. You have the grandchild you've always wanted now."

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Chris offered his hand to Aria ignoring his wife and son having heard the marriage/grandchild argument several times before.

"Speaking of grandkids, where's that punk you call your youngest son?" Skyler distracted Marie.

"Back at the house babysitting. Poor Alison has been so exhausted with taking care of that new baby that Matt offered to give her the afternoon all to herself while he watched A.J. at our house." Marie answered as she began to usher the group out of the airport.

--

"Hope you guys don't mind sharing Axle's old room so that Aria can have Matt's old room." Chris spoke as he helped Axle and Skyler unload the luggage from the car and take it to the house.

"What the hell, if we can survive sharing a tent with out killing each other a room should be a piece of cake." Axle shrugged as he dumped his bag on his old bed.

"What he said," Skyler agreed while tossing Axle's bag off the bed and dumping his own on it. "But I get the bed."

"Like hell you do," Axle tossed Skyler's bag off the bed.

"Fight over it later." Chris directed the guys back downstairs before they could start wrestling like when they were kids.

When the three got back down stairs they found Aria, Marie and Matt in the living room. While Matt was busy making a bottle Marie sat holding her grandson looking like she was the luckiest woman alive. Aria sat on the couch taking everything in.

"You mister, have some explaining to do." Axle zeroed in on his brother.

"Hello to you too." Matt turned to give Axle a hug.

"Spill."

"Long story short. I met Alison about a week after you guys left for wherever it is you've been for over the last year, three months later we got married and nine months later this little guys was born." He handed the bottle to his mom so she could feed A.J. "We named him after his godfather, since dad's named after his, Axle after his, and me after mine, we figured why break with tradition."

"I remember that day," Skyler plopped down next to Aria. "The day you were born and your folks asked my dad to be your godfather was probably one of the three happiest days of his life. His marriage and my birth being the other two."

Soon the group settled in and started talking about everything and nothing. Axle and Skyler both couldn't help thinking that it was good to be home. Aria had to smile at seeing how relaxed and happy Skyler looked surrounded by the people he considered family. She'd seen him relaxed and happy before but never quite like he was right then, it was nice to see this side of him.

"So Mama C what lovely delicious home cooked meal do you have cooking for us tonight?" Skyler questioned as dinnertime rolled around.

"And what makes you think I'm cooking anything?" Marie folded her arms staring down the man that was like a third son to her.

"Because you're Mama C and Mama C's always got something good cooking in the kitchen."

"He's got you there mom." Axle agreed. "Besides you said it yourself we're skin and bone, we need a good home cooked meal." He threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"It's a good thing I love you guys so much…" Marie muttered as she led the way to the dining area.

--

Later that night after everybody had gone to bed Aria came down stairs looking for a glass of water. Walking past the living room she paused in the doorway seeing Skyler pacing around the room trying to sooth a cranky baby. Marie had insisted on taking A.J. for the night so that Matt and Alison could have a night to themselves.

She smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and just watched the two of them. Skyler was going to make a great father someday, possibly sooner than later. With out really thinking about it she brought a hand up to rest on her stomach. For the last few days she'd been feeling slightly off and suspected that she might be pregnant but hadn't gotten up the nerve to find out for sure yet. She hadn't told anyone what she suspected for fear that she might be wrong.

Also on some level she was afraid of how Skyler would react, they'd never really discussed children and she wasn't sure how he felt about the matter. Aria knew that she could find out if she was pregnant or not while they were on earth but she didn't want to find out there, she wanted to wait until they were back home in Atlantis – and Atlantis was home now. As much as she may have missed seeing her friends and family earth just didn't feel like home any more.

When A.J. finally settled down and drifted off back to sleep Skyler placed him back in his crib and turned to leave. "Aria…" he was surprised to see her up. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Aria shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let's go to bed." She took his hand leading him back up stairs.

The rest of the week passed peacefully as everyone caught up on the lives of everyone else. By the time Aria and Skyler left the Cooper's had officially adopted Aria into the family and insisted that she come back to visit.

--

"Okay look before we do this there are some things we need to go over." Aria stated as she and Skyler boarded their plane. "My family's probably nothing like you're used to."

"Aria stop stressing." Skyler sighed inwardly. "I'm the one that should be freaking out about meeting your family not the other way around."

"I'm serious Skyler, this is stuff you need to know. Now for the most part my dad will be pretty good, as long as you make me happy – which you do – he'll be happy. But my mom…my mom will be a whole other matter." Getting comfy Skyler sat back and listened to Aria as she gave him a big list of do's and don'ts when dealing with her mother.

When the flight landed a couple of hours later Skyler was about ready to throw him self through an incoming wormhole, he loved Aria he did but she really needed to stop stressing and relax. For the entire flight she had been stressing out about how her mom was going to react to him and it had started to get on his nerves.

Before he had the chance to sulk any further, Aria's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Dad!"

Aria practically run up to and threw her arms around an older man. He was about as tall as Skyler with graying hair and a weathered face. Skyler stood back allowing Aria time to greet her father.

"Oh…where are my manners?" Aria let go of her dad, grabbing Skyler's hand pulling him forward. "Dad this is Skyler, Skyler meet my dad Lou Chen."

"Pleasure sir," Skyler held his hand out.

Lou shook his hand tightly and smiled back, "Nice to finally meet the man who's stolen my little girls heart." Grabbing some of the baggage Lou started for the exit.

The journey back to the house had been rather uneventful. Aria was extremely pleased to see Skyler and her father were easily getting along. Aria tried to believe that things with her mother would go as smoothly, but there was a huge difference between being a wishful thinker and just plain delusional.

They got out the car and walked up the path to a white house with blue shutters, a white picket fence and flowerbeds in the front garden. The door opened and there she was. With her straight black hair and piercing green eyes.

Standing on the porch Emily Chen looked Skyler up and down. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You must be Skyler."

"Yes Ma'am." Skyler held his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you. Aria speaks very highly of you."

Watching Skyler and her mother Aria held her breath waiting for her mother's reaction to her boyfriend.

Emily ignored the out stretched hand and turned to her daughter, "You look well."

"Hello mother," Aria gave her mom a quick hug.

"You should take your things up to your room and get cleaned up. You will be staying in your old room while your friend stays in the guest room."

"Yes mother." Aria knew better than to correct her mother.

Grabbing their bags Skyler followed after Aria. "Charming woman, your mother."

"I warned you." After dumping their stuff in their rooms the two made their way to the living room.

"Aria, William Lane is in town and has expressed an interest in seeing you." Emily spoke to her daughter, once again ignoring Skyler. "I told him you would meet him for lunch tomorrow."

Skyler was about to speak up and ask whom William Lane was when Aria gripped his hand silently telling him to keep quiet. "Yes mother." She gave Skyler a look that told him she would explain later.

--

Sitting in a small café Aria waited for William to arrive. William was the kind of guy that any parent would love, he was polite, well educated, and had just recently graduated from medical school. She couldn't believe her mother had set her up on a date for lack of better wording, but there was no getting out of it – she'd tried with no success. So while her father and Skyler were off doing who knew what Aria was stuck spending the afternoon with William.

"Aria, nice to see you again." Looking up Aria saw William taking the seat across from her.

She'd first met the man in high school and her mother had instantly taken a liking to him. She'd been convinced that Aria and William were meant for each other. While William was a nice enough guy Aria had never really felt anything for him.

"William," She greeted.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Good, good."

Struggling to think of something to say Aria startled slightly when Skyler appeared out of nowhere and pulled up a chair.

"Hey," he kissed her cheek.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Aria was confused about Skyler's sudden appearance.

"Ball game was a bust, so your dad dropped me off here."

"Who's this?" William raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You must be William?" He held his hand out, which William shook uncertainly. "I'm Skyler, Aria's fiancé." Aria nearly spit out the sip of coffee she'd taken. Luckily William was too surprised by Skyler's statement to notice.

"Fiancé?" William's eyes widened, "You mother never said anything about you being engaged."

"He only asked me a few days ago." Aria pulled herself together, playing along. She was going to have to find a huge way to thank Skyler for this later. "After she set this lunch up, which is why she never said anything."

"Oh," he started to get up from his chair. "Well I hate to run, but I have a meeting to get to. Congratulations Aria." He kissed her cheek then left.

When William was gone Aria pulled Skyler into a breath taking kiss, "I love you. Remind me to thank you for this later."

"With pleasure. Your dad explained everything to me and we both figured you could use someone to rescue you." Skyler smiled stealing another kiss.

"Remind me to thank him too."

"Will do, now let's get out of here. You can show me around, I'm interested to see where you grew up." Skyler griped Aria's hand dragging her along with him.

--

After an afternoon of ice cream and the five-cent tour of the town Aria and Skyler returned to the Chen household. With neither one of her parents home Skyler felt it safe to follow Aria into her room.

"We're in your room?" Skyler smirked, sitting down on the bed.

"So?" Aria looked around the room shrugging; there was nothing special about the place.

"We're in _your_ room _alone_." He playfully grabbed Aria's waist pulling her to stand between his legs, a seductive look on his face. "With the house to ourselves."

"You are such a guy." Aria laughed, kissing him.

Skyler pulled his head back and looked at her; she was breathing heavily and her lips were slightly parted. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Aria answered by pulling him back in for another kiss. Skyler laid back on the bed pulling Aria with him. Just when things were really starting to get heavy Aria tensed up pulling away from Skyler.

"Aria, what…?" Skyler sat up worried.

"My parents are home."

"Shit!" Skyler flew off the bed like it was on fire, putting distance between him and Aria. "I value my life." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world when he saw the questioning look on Aria's face.

There was a knock at the door as Emily's voice was heard through the door, "Aria I would like to speak with you in the dining room, now." Her voice was commanding, with no room for argument.

Aria slowly got off the bed and walked towards a scared looking Skyler. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. "Now who's the one who needs to relax? It's nothing I'm sure. She probably spoke with William that's all, I'll take care of it."

"What're you doing? Get you butt down stairs before that woman comes in here and tears me to pieces." He started ushering her to the door. Aria started chuckling. "What are you laughing at? My life is on the line here and you're laughing?"

"I just find it amusing that you can fight the Wraith without flinching but when it comes to dealing with my mother you're like a scared animal." She kissed him on the cheek then left to go see what her mother wanted.

Twenty minutes later when Aria hadn't returned Skyler decided to head down stairs to see if she was still alive.

'_The woman wouldn't kill her only child…would she?'_ He wondered as he put his ear to the dining room door trying to hear what was being said.

"The air vent works better."

Skyler jumped, just barely keeping himself from yelping. Turning around he found Lou sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen. Willing his heart to stop racing Skyler snagged the chair next to the older man.

After a moment of silence Skyler sat forward, putting his elbows on the counter and started talking in a low voice. "No offence against your wife, sir, but what the hell is that woman's problem with me?"

Lou leaned forward matching Skyler's posture, "It's nothing personal against you…not really. My wife knows deep down you're a good guy, she can see it in the way Aria looks at you, the way she lights up just at the mention of your name. But Emily has a very understandable hatred for anything military. When she was just a baby Emily lost both her father and grandfather in the Korean War. Both men were forced into service and their family suffered and struggled to survive for a long time afterwards."

Skyler sighed and looked down at the table. He was screwed.

"And of course Emily has always had her heart set on Aria marrying a doctor, so when she found out that the two of you were engaged…well let's just say that sealed your coffin."

Oh yeah he was totally and completely screwed.

"You're a brave man trying to pull off a lie like that." Lou smiled, giving a soft laugh.

"Glad to see that my misery is so amusing…wait how did you know that it was a lie?" Skyler raised an eyebrow and damn it he'd been spending too much time around Elizabeth.

"Please, if the two of you were really engaged Aria would have told me about it the second you got off the plane."

Fidgeting nervously for a second debating on whether or not to confess Skyler decided what the hell things couldn't get any worse. "Actually, sir it wasn't a complete lie…At least I hope it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Lou straightened up.

Skyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it he showed the ring inside to Lou. Lou was about to speak when the dining room door opened and Emily emerged, a smiling Aria behind her. Both men stood up – Skyler quickly stuffing the ring in his pocket – as she came towards them a determined look on her face.

"You will never scare me like that again." She faced Skyler down. "If ever you do ask my daughter to marry you, you will do it properly like a gentleman."

Stunned by the sudden change in attitude Skyler stood dumb founded for a moment until Lou subtly poked him in the back. Snapping out of his shock he pulled the ring back out.

"In that case, Mrs. Chen, I would like your permission to ask Aria to marry me." He could see Aria's eyes widen in surprise as she stood behind her mother. "I know Aria's your only child, and I know how important she is to you, but I really love her. I mean, _really_ love her. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met and I don't just mean that physically. I have _never_ felt the way I do about your daughter with any other woman…not that there have but a lot…because there haven't…" Skyler knew he was starting to ramble, but couldn't stop himself.

"Stop," Emily held up a hand cutting Skyler off. She glanced over Skyler's shoulder to her husband who just gave a nod of his head. Nodding herself she griped Skyler's shoulders and moved him around to face Aria. "Aria, Skyler has something he would like to ask you."

Not believing what had just happened both Aria and Skyler stood just staring at each other in shock. The sound of Emily clearing her throat broke them out of their stunned states.

Skyler gently took Aria's left hand, "This isn't exactly how I had planed on doing this," he'd actually been planning to propose in a puddle jumper in orbit above Atlantis at sun set…or something like that. "But, would you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you. I would love nothing more than to marry you." The luckiest man in the world Skyler hugged Aria, lifting her off the ground.

"I don't know what you said to your mother, but you are the greatest woman ever." Skyler whispered into her ear as he hugged her close.

"All right, you two are now officially engaged. There is much for you to discuss, so I will leave you two alone." Emily smiled then grabbed her husband's arm pulling him out of the room.

--

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Skyler. The majority of the time was spent planning a wedding. Skyler and Aria hadn't been planning to have their wedding anytime soon wanting to get used to the idea first but, Emily insisted they get married while they were there since she didn't know when they'd be able to visit again and she wanted to be there for the wedding.

Thankfully she was all for a small ceremony with just immediate friends and family so it didn't take much planning. The couple knew that when they got back to Atlantis they'd have to have another ceremony of sorts for all their friends there, but they didn't mind.

They weren't even going to try to keep this from everybody back home – Axle and his big mouth would have made that impossible anyway.

--

A few hours after returning to Atlantis, Skyler found him self wandering around various corridors with no set destination in mind. Almost as soon as they returned Aria had disappeared off to who knew where – probably off to tell all of her friends the big news.

"Skyler Tyrell Cain!" Automatically Skyler found him self stiffening up when he heard Elizabeth use his full name – the only time anyone used his full name was when he was really in trouble.

Skyler slowly and uncertainly turned around to face his aunt, "Elizabeth?" He tried to put on his most charming smile.

"Don't you Elizabeth me." She was right up in his face now. "You have been back in this city for hours now and I'm only just hearing about this now." She gripped his left hand holding it up to see the gold band around his ring finger. "And to top it off I had to hear about it from Caldwell instead of my own nephew."

'_Oh crap!'_

"Uh…um…I…uh…" Yeah there was no way Skyler was charming his way out of this one. "I'm sorry." He threw the puppy dog eyes in for good measure.

"Damn right you better be sorry," Elizabeth poked his chest. "And you know that we're going to have to have a ceremony here." She hooked the front of his shirt and started leading him back down the corridor. Skyler just nodded and allowed her to drag him along, he knew better than to try and argue with her – or in this case inform her that they'd already planed on having a ceremony in Atlantis.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay the fluff bunny hit on this chapter, so it's a bit fluffier then most chapters.

--

Having a slight case of insomnia Kate gave up on trying to sleep and decided to head to her office to get some paper work done. Entering her office she was surprised to find Aria standing at the window a distant gaze in her eyes.

"Aria?" Kate stepped closer noting the bags that were starting to form under the younger woman's eye.

"Uh…?" Aria startled at the interruption to her solitude. "Oh, Kate, sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to come get some paper work done. What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view…thinking." She shrugged her shoulders, her gaze starting to grow distant again.

"Aria, what's the matter? You look…"

"Terrible? Yeah, I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"Want to talk about it?" Kate leaned back against the wall, waiting patiently.

Aria was silent for several moments before she finally started talking, "I-I'm, uh... I'm pregnant." It had taken a week after they'd gotten back from earth for her to work up the nerve but Aria had finally gone to see Carson about her suspicions. It was now two weeks later and she still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell Skyler.

"Does Skyler know?"

"No, the only people who know are you and Carson." She started to pace, "I should've told him about it right away, I know, but I didn't know how. Besides, I don't want him to think that I'm not happy about it."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. I mean part of me is obviously, but then there's another part of me that's scared to death. I mean, there' so many changes, we just got married…things are just happening so fast. I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"You're going to have to talk to him about this," Kate moved over to Aria's side placing a comforting arm around the woman's shoulders. "But that can wait for the moment, c'mon." She started to lead Aria towards the door.

"Where're we going?"

"Lady's night…" Kate paused as she looked out the window, seeing the first rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. "Lady's morning."

--

"I don't suppose you know what it is that I did to make her mad at me?" Skyler asked Carson as he caught sight of Aria walking through the infirmary. Lately it seemed like Aria had been distant and avoiding him and that had Skyler on edge.

"She's not mad at ya, lad." Carson continued stitching the gash on the side of Skyler's head. The last off world mission hadn't gone very well for the Major's team; thankfully the injuries were only minor; cuts and bruises mostly.

"Could have fooled me."

"Trust me she's not mad, just has a lot on her mind right now." He finished the last stitch, "Just be patient, she'll talk to you about what's bothering her when she's ready."

"If you say so," Skyler didn't sound too convinced as he hopped off the infirmary bed and left.

--

Skyler didn't know which he was feeling more, frustration or worry. It had been a week and still Aria was being aloof. He'd tried being patient like Carson had suggested, but enough was enough, he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Aria," Skyler caught up with her as she was leaving their quarters. "We need to talk."

"Can't right now, I have a department meeting that I'm running late for." It wasn't a complete lie. She did have the monthly meeting of all the medical department heads to get too, but it didn't actually start for another twenty minutes.

"Damn it Aria," Skyler moved in front of her, forcing her to stop walking. "Would you please just stop for five seconds and talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well the facts that you keep trying to avoid me and barely talk to me lately were pretty big clues."

"Look I really do need to go, but I promise we'll talk about this tonight." She stepped around him onto the transporter.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine"

"Well, I am, damn it! Please just tell me what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant." Aria finally blurted out.

"Wha…?" Completely caught off guard Skyler didn't register the transporter doors closing in his face. Stunned it was several moments before Skyler moved from his spot in front of the transporter.

--

Entering the small briefing room off to the side of the infirmary Aria was a little relived to see that Carson and Kate were the only ones there at the moment. Looking up from his tablet PC Carson noticed that Aria was looking a little pale and shaken.

Instantly he was out of his seat moving to guide her into a seat of her own. "What's wrong?" This of course caught Kate's attention, seeing the state Aria was in she set aside her own work and moved to her friend's side.

"I, uh…I told him." Aria fidgeted slightly. "I told Skyler…"

"How'd he take it?" Kate was hoping that Aria's behavior wasn't because of Skyler's reaction, otherwise that man would be sing soprano for a very long time.

"I don't know. I blurted it out to him as I was getting on the transporter, I took off right after I told him."

Just then Skyler came barreling into the room completely ignoring the two doctors in the room, his attention solely on Aria. "You and I have a conversation to finish. What the hell was that? You can't just drop a bombshell like that on a guy then take off."

"Skyler, I'm sorry," Aria stood up to face the man she loved with all her heart. "I…I don't know why I didn't –."

She was abruptly cut off as Skyler pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. He fiercely put all of his heart, soul, and love into that one kiss. There were no words in any language that Aria knew to describe her feelings for the man in front of her. And in that moment she knew it was the same for him. Eventually the need for air forced them to part their lips from each other.

Skyler rested his forehead against hers and smiled the sappiest, stupidest grin known to the history of man. "So I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yeah." Aria whispered still breathless.

"I love you." He wanted to shout it out to the whole universe.

"I love you." She pulled him in for another kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat finally pulled the two out of their own little world. Pulling away slightly Skyler registered an amused Kate and Carson in the room. "What?"

"Nothing," Kate shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

"Why don't you two take this somewhere more private." Carson added, that same knowing smile on his face.

"What about the meeting?" Aria glanced at her watch to see it was due to start in ten minutes. The other department heads would be showing up soon.

"They'll fill you in later." Skyler spoke up as he started pulling her towards the door.

--

A few hours later while Aria went off to find Carson and/or Kate to get their notes on the meeting she'd missed Skyler sat in the mess hall eating dinner. He barely glanced up when Axle plopped into the seat across from him.

"What're you smirking like an idiot for?" Axle couldn't miss the dopey look on his friend's face.

"Nothing," Skyler tried to wipe the look off his face – try being the operative word. He was bursting to tell the whole universe about his and Aria's news, but the two had decided to keep the pregnancy quiet for the moment.

Shaking his head at his friend Axle decided he'd beat it out of his friend later. For the most part the place was pretty empty so when Elizabeth and Sheppard entered arguing about something it wasn't hard for Skyler to spot them.

"C'mon Elizabeth think about the knowledge we could gain." John argued as he followed her to Skyler's table.

"No, John," Elizabeth set her own tray down, sliding into the seat next to Axle. "We have no idea if the jumpers can be used as submersibles."

"That's what Rodney and I want to find out." John countered taking the seat across from Elizabeth.

"I don't think it's worth the risk." She shook her head, then got a playful twinkle in her eye as she got an idea. "Why don't we play a little game, if you win you and Rodney can see if the jumpers work as submersibles."

"And if I loose?" John was suspicious; this wasn't like Elizabeth, she was up to something, but damned if he knew what.

"You have to stand up and sing in front of everyone here."

"What's the game?"

"Spoons." She smiled almost evilly as she caught Skyler's gaze.

"Spoons." Skyler agreed, nodding his head, a grin of his own on his face.

"The rules are simple, you take this spoon," she picked the spoon up off of her tray. "Put it in your mouth and hit me as hard as you can on the top of the head. First one to quit looses."

"Are you sure?" John still couldn't figure out what she was up to, but wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"Give it your best shot." She handed the spoon to John.

Taking the spoon John put the handle in his mouth as Elizabeth lowered her head. A confident look on his face John hit the top of her head with the spoon. Skyler, who had moved to stand behind his CO, playing his part patted his shoulders encouragingly.

"Not bad, not bad." Elizabeth gave a falsely sweet smile.

Taking the spoon she put it in her mouth as John lowered his head. Going to hit him she stopped just short of actually hitting him, instead Skyler with a spoon of his own in his hand hit the top of John's head.

"How's that?" Elizabeth sounded smug.

Taking a deep breath John lifted his head, "that stung a little." He admitted reluctantly. "Give me that," he took the spoon and got ready to take his turn. Giving a big wind up John hit Elizabeth's head.

"Stinger," Elizabeth stated sarcastically raising her head.

John looked incredulously at Elizabeth's smugness, "That didn't even hurt?"

"Nope." Elizabeth pointed for John to lower his head. Again she made to hit him on the head but stopped short instead letting Skyler hit him.

"Ow," John gave a little shake of his head, rolling his shoulders. "Okay, I got it now." He took the spoon.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

"It's all in the approach, sir." Axle advised also playing along. He'd witnessed Elizabeth and Skyler pull the spoon game scam before – hell he'd been on the receiving end of it before.

"Yeah, it's all in the approach." Skyler agreed.

Confident he had it figured out John took his turn. Lifting her head Elizabeth pretended like John's last shot had actually hurt.

"I know that didn't hurt." John was getting frustrated.

Loosing the false look of hurt Elizabeth grinned smugly, "To be honest, no it didn't. Had enough?"

"No, I'm gonna figure this out." He rolled his shoulders again as Elizabeth got ready to take her turn. Once again for a third time she stopped short of hitting John letting Skyler do it instead.

Rubbing his head John stood up frustrated. By now the people that had been in the mess hall had gathered around. "Okay…okay…" Not ready to admit defeat he sat back down, "Let's do it again."

Twelve rounds later…

"The farmer in the dale, the farmer in the dale…" John couldn't believe that he was standing there, singing 'Farmer in the Dale'. Glancing over at Elizabeth and seeing the smug look on her face as she signaled for him to continue John knew there was no way he was going to live this down anytime soon.

Listening to John as he stood up on a chair singing for all of the people crowded around Skyler turned to Axle, "Should we tell him?"

Axle thought about it for a second, "Nah." Both friends had to laugh at the way Elizabeth had out smarted Sheppard to get him to stop bugging her…for a little while any way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies about the delay, with the release of the new Superman movie and the fast approaching release of the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie things have been kind of hectic at work.

The idea for this chapter came from watching an episode of 'Supernatural' so if it seems familiar that's why.

Also there is language in this chapter.

--

Standing in the gate room the term 'organized chaos' came to Skyler's mind. With two different teams of scientists going off world there were boxes of equipment scattered everywhere, scientists rushing about doing this or that, as well as the military personnel assigned to watch the scientists milling around.

While Skyler's team would be escorting a small team of botanists and geologists to M3X-303, Major Lorne's team would have the pleasure of escorting Zelenka's team to M7G-677 to help the kids with their EM field generator. Speaking of Zelenka, Skyler looked in the man's direction just in time to see Sheppard walking away and hear Zelenka mutter in Czech.

"You don't kiss your mother with that mouth, do you?" Skyler teased at hearing the scientist's colorful language.

Zelenka looked up startled, "You speak Czech?"

"Just the fun and interesting words and phrases. It's amazing the type of colorful language you can pick up in the labs" He gave a soft chuckle. "I tell ya Miko has got the mouth of a sailor that would make a Marine blush."

Radek had to agree with that. For the most part Miko was quiet and not really out spoken, but when she got mad, heaven help whoever got in her way.

--

By the middle of the next day Skyler was ready to call the mission a bust, there was nothing of vital importance there that would justify staying longer. Making his way through the woods he called Axle over the radio, "Coop, start rounding up the beakers, time to call it a day."

"_Amen to that."_ Axle responded whole heartedly. _"Meet you back at camp. Cooper out."_

"Hey Taylor start packing it up, time to call it a day." Skyler called out to the head geologist on their little field trip. Not getting a response, not even a whine of complaint Skyler sighed as he headed in the direction the man had last been.

It didn't take long before the sound of someone gagging reached his ears. Picking up his pace Skyler came across Dr. Taylor doubled over quickly loosing his lunch in a bush.

"Doc?" Cautiously Skyler moved towards the sick man, his eyes taking in their surroundings.

Not saying a word Taylor pointed towards the underbrush a few yards away from them. Gun up at the ready Skyler went to investigate what had freaked Taylor out so bad. Spotting what the other man had Skyler nearly lost his lunch as well. Lying in the underbrush was a corpse – that wasn't what bothered Skyler though, he'd seen his fair share of dead people. The man was missing a large chunk of his head leading Skyler to believe he'd had been shot in the back of the head at a fairly close range. That wasn't what bothered Skyler either though; it was the fact that the flesh from both arms and legs and part of the torso had been stripped off almost as if something had been in the process of skinning the corpse.

Returning to Taylor's side Skyler quickly started ushering the man towards the gate. Flipping on his radio he switched to the channel that only his team could hear – no sense in panicking the scientists just yet. "Guys get everyone back to the Stargate immediately and give me a head count."

"_What's up?"_ Blue questioned as he and Brain started to do as ordered.

"Got a dead body, by the looks of things it's not more than a day old."

"_Wraith?"_ This time it was Axle who spoke.

"No, not Wraith. Unless they've changed their feeding tactics, whoever killed that guy was most definitely _not_ Wraith."

Quickly arriving back at the gate with Taylor in tow Skyler filled his team in on what he'd found. Just hearing about it made them queasy, the same thought ran through their heads; what kind of a sick-o would kill somebody then skin them?

"Hey, where's Morris?" Dr. Henderson, one of the botanists, asked looking around and not seeing his friend.

"Dr. Morris." Skyler activated his radio, getting no response he sighed trying again, "Morris respond…Morris?" He still got no response, "son of…! Alright everybody stay put, no wandering off." He addressed the group of scientists then turned to Axle, "Let's go find our missing beaker. Brain, Blue if you don't hear back from us or we haven't found Morris in half an hour head back to Atlantis and let Weir know what's going on."

--

Half an hour later with no sign of Morris, Skyler contacted his teammates at the gate telling them to head back to Atlantis and have a team sent back to help with the search. Finished with that he carefully scanned his surroundings looking for anything unusual.

"_Major, we have a problem."_ The worry in Brain's tone had Skyler's attention immediately.

"Care to be more specific."

"_We can't get the gate to dial Atlantis."_ Blue clarified.

As if Skyler's day could get any worse, "Try dialing the Alpha site to see if it's a problem on our end or theirs." A moment later he heard the gate kawoosh in the background; so not a problem on their end.

Shaking his head Skyler called out to Axle – the two had spread out to cover more ground – getting no response he tried the radio with the same results. "You have got to be kiddin' me!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before flipping his radio back on. "Brain take the scientist through to the Alpha site and sit tight there and keep trying to dial Atlantis. Blue you're coming with me, it now seems that Axle has gone missing."

Meeting up with Blue several moments later Skyler and he started searching for their now two missing people.

--

Feeling the all to familiar pins and needles after effects of a Wraith stunner Axle stifled a groan as he began to wake up. Carefully peeling his eyes open he sighed at finding himself locked up in a cage of some sort and all of his gear gone.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." The sound of Dr. Morris' voice coming from his left drew Axle's attention.

"You okay?" Axle managed to croak out after a moment.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I've been locked up in this damn cage like an animal for who knows how long, all I've had to eat was a mislay scrap of bread and as for the water they gave me to drink, I wouldn't drink that filth if my life depended on it –."

"I got it." Axle cut the man off before he continued into a rant worthy of McKay. "Where are we?"

"How the hell should I know? Did I not just say I've been locked up in this cage the whole time?" Underneath the bluster Axle could detect the start of panic in the doctor's voice. "You know this is a piss poor rescue."

"Yeah well it's not over yet, Major Cain is still out there looking for us."

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere." He nodded towards the door leading into the building. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"Who are they? Have you seen them?"

"See for yourself."

Just then the door to the building opened and two men wearing black coats and hats walked in. One man walked over to Morris' cage and kicked the side of it. Morris moved back into the corner of his cage away from the door.

The other man went to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserted some kind of key into the panel and twisted it. Morris' cage unlocked and the first man entered. He placed a plate of food in front of Morris then left the cage. The second man twisted the key again then removed it, locking Morris' cage again. As they left Morris devoured his food.

"How often have they fed you?" Axle questioned as he watched the men leave then studied their surroundings looking for a way out.

"This is only the second time."

"And that's the only time you've see 'em?"

"So far. But I'm waitin'."

"For what?" Axle began looking around for a possible way out.

"Whatever horrible nasty thing they have planned for us."

"Right…" Axle nodded absently as he reached through the top of his cage grabbing what looked like a long metal coil of wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground and tried to pull it loose.

"What do you think they want?"

"Depends on who they are." He shrugged as he continued to pull on the coil, which had gradually started to detach from the pole.

--

Skyler was really starting to get worried. He and Blue had been searching for their missing people for the better part of the day with no luck and it was starting to get dark. The two of them would be forced to stop for the night soon and neither one of them liked the thought of staying on that planet with who knew what running around snatching people.

In order to save themselves the time of having to take it down the two decided not to pitch a tent to sleep in, instead they found a large tree with a lot of over growth to camp under for the night. Also not wanting to risk being spotted they decided against building a fire even though it had started to drizzle and the temperature was dropping. It was going to be a long and cold night.

--

"Stop wasting your time Captain, there's no way out. We're screwed." Morris stated as he watched Axle continue to try and pull the metal coil loose.

"There's…always…a way…out…" Axle huffed as he gave one last stretch and managed to finally pull the coil down. A small piece of metal also came loose. "It's just a matter of finding it." He picked up the metal to look at it.

"What is it?" Morris craned his neck trying to see what Axle had.

"Some kind of a bracket, I think."

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Suddenly, Morris' cage unlocked opened. "Must've been a short." He glanced at Axle as he climbed out of the cage. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

"I think you should get back in there, Morris." Something didn't feel right to Axle that had been a little too easy.

"Why? Don't you wanna get out of here?" Morris didn't see the problem.

"Yeah. But that was too easy."

"Look, it'll be fine. I'll get out of here, and go find Major Cain and the others. I'll tell them where you are and they'll send help, okay, don't worry." Morris walked towards the door.

"I'm serious, Morris—this might be a trap." Axle could only watch as Morris ignored him and pushed the door open disappearing through it. "Morris…! Morris, damn it get your ass back here!" He startled when the door to Morris' cage unexpectedly slammed shut. "Son of a bitch!"

--

Finding his way out side into the drizzly night air Morris wandered around the outside of a rundown house. Nearly tripping over something, he smiled looking down to find a military issue combat knife. Picking it up he made a dash for the surrounding woods.

Not sure of where to go Morris wandered aimlessly until he heard a noise behind him. Lifting his knife up ready to defend himself, Morris started running through the drizzling rain. Before long, a man dressed completely in black jumped in front of him and knocked him down with a long knife.

Morris fell to the ground, but managed to stick his own knife in the man's leg. The man stumbled, allowing Morris the chance to get up and run away. Reaching a clearing, he looked around, lost.

Suddenly, another man dressed all in black appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Morris in the leg. Soon the first man appeared, and both pointed their knives at Morris, who was sprawled out on the ground. Scrambling to his feet Morris again started to run away. The men watched him run and laughed. Morris kept running, but tripped over a thin wire on the ground. The two men quickly caught up to him and raised their knives ready to finish their game.

Sitting in his cage Axle could only close his eyes and lower his head in remorse as he listened to Morris' screams of pain and terror.

--

Hearing the faint echoes of someone screaming Skyler and Blue immediately jumped into action. Taking a second to decide what direction the screams were coming from the two swiftly started moving through the woods.

After several miles and at the first crack of dawn the two came to the edge of a clearing where they could see a rundown barn and a dilapidated house. Splitting up the two cautiously started circling around the house first trying to see if anybody was home or if their missing people were inside.

"Who are you?"

Startled Blue whirled around to find a small boy covered in dirt and filth standing behind him, "Sgt. Connor." He quickly recovered, scanning around for any one else near by. "I'm looking for some of my friends maybe you could help me."

Looking up the boy shook his head smirking, "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Wha–?" Blue turned around just in time for a tall, equally unwashed man to whack him in the head with a shovel.

Looking down at the now unconscious Blue the older man turned his attention to the boy, "Go get your brother, I wanna talk to him."

"Yes sir," the boy ran off to do as told.

--

Feeling like his head was going to explode Blue slowly cracked his eyes open, snapping them shut with a groan as the light made his head throb even more.

"Blue, c'mon man wake up." Axle stretched his arm through the bars of his cage to nudge Blue's shoulder.

Taking a moment to gather himself Blue slowly sat up leaning his back against the bars at the back of his cage. He carefully felt the side of his head where he'd been hit and found a good sized goose egg already starting to form.

"You alright?" Axle's voice got Blue's attention.

"I'll live." He winced as he touch a particularly sore spot. "Mom always did say I had a thick head. You hurt?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Where's Skyler?"

"Still outside looking for you last I knew."

"Well ain't this a sight?" Skyler's voice startled both men as they whipped their heads around to see him standing just inside the barn door.

"Shut up and get us out of here." Axle was not in the mood for teasing.

Closing the door behind him Skyler moved over to the cages studying the locks. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"There's some kind of automatic control panel right there." Axle pointed to the control panel, the men from before had used to open Morris' cage.

"So do we know what these people want?" Blue asked as he watched Skyler move over to the control panel.

"I don't know. They let Morris go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"No kidding. With our usual playmates – the Goa'uld, the Wraith – there's rules there's patterns. But people, they're just crazy." Skyler stated as he studied the panel in front of him. "Damn this thing needs a key…" He turned to Axle, "Key?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I better go find it."

"Hey be careful." Blue called as Skyler started to leave.

"Yeah, don't get dead." Axle added.

--

Finding nothing of use in the barn Skyler moved onto the house. Reaching what appeared to be an open cellar door he stealthily entered the house. Once certain that there was no one there he flipped the light of his P-90 on and looked around.

The room was filled with shelves full of jars and bottles. Skyler recognized various body parts in some of the jars and the other jars he didn't even want to think about what was in them. Moving on he came across a wall covered with pictures that kind of reminded him of the old photographs taken when cameras were first invented on earth – only these ones had color. Each picture showed two men standing next to a dead body.

"Son of a bitch!" Skyler swore softly when he spotted the photo of the two men holding Morris' butchered corpse.

Ripping the photo off the wall he shoved it into his pocket, feeling a moment of pure rage flow through his veins. Getting himself under control Skyler turned to see a flight of stairs. Having no other choice he quietly started up the stairs.

Peeking through the door way and finding no one there Skyler moved into the living room of the house. Hearing something moving around in the kitchen he made his way in that direction. Taking a quick look he spotted an older man butchering something – Skyler wouldn't allow himself to think about what or who it might be.

When the floor behind him unexpectedly creaked Skyler whirled around to find a small boy standing behind him. Highly aware of the dangerous situation he was in Skyler held his hands up in a placating manner. "Shhh…I don't want any trouble."

Without a word the boy, a malevolent glint in his eyes, pulled a knife out and stuck it through the corner of Skyler's jacket, pining the man to the wall. "Pa!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Skyler grabbed the knife handle and started to pull it out.

Just as he pulled the knife out Skyler was grabbed from behind by another man while 'Pa' made his way out of the kitchen. The man holding him threw Skyler into the wall causing him to drop the knife. Throwing an elbow back Skyler nailed the guy in the jaw causing him to stumble back, but before he could do anything else something hard slammed into the back of his head sending Skyler into a world of nothingness.

--

Head pounding Skyler regained consciousness to find himself sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and the men from before standing over him.

"So we gonna hunt him, Pa?" The younger of the two asked. "Got a feeling he'd be a good challenge."

"Okay that is wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to start." Skyler croaked out as he pushed the pain in his head aside.

"You ever killed before, Off-worlder?" Pa questioned turning away from his son.

"I'm a fucking soldier what the hell do you think?"

"I've killed a lot of things on a lot of worlds, but nothing feels quite the same way as holding a human life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"Wow, you really are a few fries short of a happy meal, aren't you?"

Jr. – as Skyler had named him in his head – backhanded Skyler, he may not have understood the reference but the tone made it pretty clear what Skyler was trying to get across. "We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance."

"I'm sure that makes your prey feel so much better."

"Only reason I don't let my boy take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know." Pa walked to the fireplace, taking a hot poker out.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not a good idea to marry your sister?" Jr. smacked the back of Skyler's head.

"Tell me, anyone else gonna come lookin' for you?" Pa turned back to face Skyler.

"Eat me," Skyler paused a second, realizing what he'd just said and to who. "No, no, no, wait, wait—you actually might."

This time it was Pa who backhanded Skyler, "You think this is funny?" He looked at his son, "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all." He turned back to Skyler, "And you get to pick the animal, the blond or black haired one?"

"Okay wait, wait…look, nobody's comin', alright? It's just us." Skyler lied through his teeth hoping like hell they bought it.

"You don't choose, I will." Pa placed the hot poker on Skyler's shoulder.

"Son of a fucking bastard!" Skyler grunted in pain.

Jr. grabbed Skyler's head holding it in place while Pa held the poker inches from the soldier's eye. "Next time, I'll take an eye."

"Alright, alright…the blond! Take the blond!" Skyler prayed like hell that Axle would forgive him if he survived this, but out of the two, Axle had the better chance of survival than Blue did.

Jr. let go of Skyler's head, as PA moved the poker. Pa took a key from around his neck and handed it to Jr., "Go do it. Don't let him out of the barn, though." Jr. nodded and started for the door.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance." Skyler wished like hell that looks really could kill. Pa ignored Skyler as he watched his son leave the house.

--

Watching as Jr. entered the barn both Axle and Blue tensed up at seeing the gun in his hands. Swiftly Jr. made his way over to the control panel, inserting the key and unlocking Axle's cage.

"Get out." Jr. ordered as he pointed his weapon at Axle. Axle didn't move there was no way he was going to become a part of whatever twisted game these people were playing. "Get out!" Jr. moved to point his gun at Blue.

"Alright, alright," Axle started making his way out of the cage, discretely grabbing the bracket he'd pulled loose earlier.

Standing up outside of the cage Axle tried to make himself look unthreatening as Jr. brought the gun back around to face him. Once the gun was off of him Blue bolted to the side of his cage, shaking the bars, as he demanded to know what Jr. thought he was doing.

Taking advantage of the distraction Blue provided Axle threw the bracket at Jr. causing the man to flinch away. Not giving Jr. a chance to recover Axle barreled into the man tackling him to the ground. He barely registered the sound of the gun going off and pain lacing through his left thigh as he wrestled the gun out of Jr's hands and smacked him over the head with it.

--

Back in the house Skyler, working the free his hands from their bindings, froze when he heard a gunshot. He glared daggers at Pa, "I swear the second I get free I am going to kill you. I will kill you all."

Again ignoring Skyler, Pa moved to the opened door to check on Jr's status. Redoubling his efforts to free his hands Skyler threw up a prayer of thanks to any non-parasitic god that was listening when the bindings finally loosened and he could pull his hands free.

The second his hands were free Skyler jumped from his chair and body slammed the older man into the ground. Scrambling to his feet Skyler bolted for the door not waiting to see if Pa followed or not. Just barely catching sight of a GDO sitting on a small table next to the door out of the corner of his eye Skyler slowed only long enough to grab it then ran towards the barn.

Part way to the barn Skyler spotted Blue helping an unsteady Axle out the open barn door, Jr's gun in his hand. Skidding to a halt next to his friends Skyler, noticing the blood soaked cloth on his friends thigh, took some of Axle's weight and the three started for the woods.

The group reached the woods just as someone – they didn't stop to find out who – started shooting at them. They were almost in the full cover of the woods when Axle gave a shout of pain as one of the bullets hit him in the back. Slumping forward he almost took Skyler and Blue down with him, but the two just managed to keep them all up right and moving.

After an hour of all out running Skyler felt that it was safe to stop for a moment, there hadn't been any sign of pursuit for the last twenty minutes. Finding a small cave the three men holed themselves up for a moments rest.

"How's the head?" Skyler questioned Blue as they lowered Axle to the ground.

"I'm good. Mild concussion probably, but I'll live." Blue responded absently as he started to look a barely conscious Axle over. "Shit, this is bad," he muttered a short time later.

"What?" Skyler didn't like the look of dread that washed over Blue's face.

"Coop's got two gun shot wounds. One to the back, which didn't go all the way through meaning the bullets still in there bouncing around doing who knows what kind of damage. And the second, which really has me worried, is in his left thigh. From what I can tell the bullet went all the way through but in the process nicked the main artery. If we don't get him back to Atlantis ASAP he's going to slowly bleed to death."

"Fuck!" Skyler swore softly as he pulled his jacket off and started tearing it up so that Blue, who had also sacrificed his jacket, could use it to bandage Axle's wounds – there was little else they could do with out the their gear.

"Leave me…" Axle's voice was so soft and weak that Skyler almost didn't catch it.

"Not a chance in hell." Skyler moved to support Axle so that they could get moving again. "We don't leave people behind."

"I'm slowing you down… Leave me here…get to the gate…send help…" Axle was quickly losing consciousness.

"If you think for one minute I'm leaving you here so those…those psychotic hillbillies can finish what they started, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"I'm not gonna make it back to the gate –." Axle cut off in a coughing fit.

"Don't you even start with that 'I'm dying' shit." Skyler snapped harshly.

Hauling Axle to his feet Skyler slung the man's arm over his shoulder and pulled him along. Ignoring his friend's weak protests Skyler, finding that Axle could hardly hold his own weight, lifted the man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started for the gate with Blue bringing up the rear.

As if things couldn't get worse for the three men almost as soon as they stepped out of the cave the light drizzle that had started the night before turned into a heavy down pour.

Walking became difficult and dangerous for them and they were soon slipping in the mud and decaying pine-like needles on the forest floor.

After what felt like an eternity the group reached the Stargate. Hoping like hell that what ever was wrong with Atlantis' gate had been fixed Skyler had Blue dial home. He almost, _almost_ cried for joy when the gate activated.

--

Giving up on the pretense of working Elizabeth sat in her office staring off into space. It had been two hours since Brain and the group of scientists with him had returned from the Alpha site missing Skyler, Axle, Blue, and Dr. Morris. So far all attempts at communication over the radio with the missing men had failed. She was now forced to debate with herself over whether or not it was worth the risk to send a team in to search for them.

Startled when the Stargate suddenly activated, Elizabeth quickly rushed out to the control room to get a report from Chuck.

"Receiving Major Cain's IDC." Chuck reported.

"Lower the shield." Elizabeth ordered as she started for the gate room, calling for a med team over the radio just incase.

Almost as soon as the shield was lowered a soaked Skyler carrying somebody over his shoulder in a fireman's carry came rushing through the gate. An equally soaked and slightly wobbly Blue quickly followed him, which meant it was either Axle or Morris being carried.

"We need a med team in here, NOW!" Skyler yelled as he gently lowed Axle to the ground. Checking for a pulse he swore when he didn't find one. "Don't you fucking dare! Don't you even fucking think about it you bastard!" He ordered as he started CPR. "I did not just carry you fat ass through the fucking rain while being chanced by those fucking psychotic redneck hillbillies just so you could die on me now!"

Within moments a medical team arrived in the gate room and quickly descended on the injured soldier. Lifting Axle onto a gurney the med team disappeared out of the room almost as quickly as they'd entered.

"Skyler…?" Crouching down next to her nephew, who was still kneeling on the floor staring towards where the med team had disappeared, Elizabeth gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "What happened? Where's Dr. Morris?"

Silently Skyler pulled the picture he'd taken off the basement wall out of his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth while he stumbled back up to his feet. "Aliens I get, I understand, but people, people are just fucking insane." He grumbled as both he and Blue helped steady each as they shuffled after the med team.

Looking at the picture Skyler had handed her Elizabeth felt sick at seeing the gruesome image captured. She didn't know what exactly had happened on that planet, but looking at the picture in her hands she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

--

Skyler was getting antsy pacing around the waiting room waiting to hear about how Axle was doing. His best friend since childhood was fighting for his life and there was absolutely nothing Skyler could do to help and it was driving him crazy.

After both he and Blue had been cleared with only minor concussions by the medical staff and after a quick briefing with Elizabeth and Sheppard the two men along with Brain had planted themselves in the waiting room refusing to leave until they knew how their friend was doing.

"Skyler…" The sound of Aria's voice and the feel of her hand on his arm got Skyler's attention. "Come here," she urged him to sit down on the floor at her feet. Once he was sat down she began to message his shoulders, loosening the tight, knotted muscles. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kira doing similar for Blue.

Aria had to give a soft smile when she thought about those two. She remembered when Blue had finally worked up the nerve to ask Kira out he'd been so nervous that he'd nearly fallen down a flight of stairs. When they'd had their first date Kira had 'accidentally' knocked over a candle and lit Blue's pants on fire. To this day the woman claimed that it had been an accident, but Aria suspected she'd done just to get Blue out of his pants. Since then things had fortunately smoothed out between them.

Looking to her left she could see Brain stretched out on some chairs half asleep. The sound of footsteps coming from the infirmary instantly had all three teammates on their feet as Carson finally emerged.

"He's going to be fine." Carson answered before anyone could ask the obvious question. "It was touch and go there for a little bit, but baring any major complications Axle should make a complete recovery. He won't be running any marathons any time soon mind you, but with patience and hard work he should be back to field duty in no time."

"Can we see him?" Skyler felt a large weight lift off his shoulders knowing that his friend would be okay.

"I guess you can sit with him if you'd like. It might not be a bad thing to have some friendly faces around when he finally wakes up enough to be lucid." The group followed Carson back into the infirmary and quickly settled in around Axle's bed waiting for the man to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning from a supply run to the Mainland Skyler entered the control room planning to bully Elizabeth out of her office for a movie night – with the way things had been so busy lately the two hadn't had much of a chance to hang out like they'd used to. Seeing that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen he made his way over to Chuck to see if the man knew where she was.

"Where's…?" He pointed in the direction of Elizabeth's office.

"Lab 3." Chuck answered before Skyler could finish his question.

"What's up?" Skyler was curious, normally nothing of real interest happened in lab 3 it was mostly used as a spill over lab for any projects going on in the main lab.

"Sheppard's team found a couple of what seem to be life boats. His team brought back one and Lorne's team just got back with the second. I don't really know much more than that, sorry."

"_Security to Lab Three!"_

The sound of Caldwell's voice over the radio quickly followed by the sound of a Wraith stunner being fired cut off anything Skyler was about to say. Quickly moving out of the control room heading for lab 3 Skyler met up with Major Lorne and two Marines.

"Lorne," Skyler nodded a greeting.

"Cain," Lorne greeted as well.

Half way to the lab they paused when McKay's voice came over the radio, _"Security, this is Doctor Rodney McKay. Everything is fine, never been better. Uh, Colonel Caldwell was kidding when he said what he said..."_

McKay was cut off abruptly soon followed by Elizabeth's voice over the radio, _"this is Doctor Weir. Attention all personnel. Colonel Sheppard is not -- I repeat, not -- who he pretends to be. If you find him, secure the area and contact me immediately. I'll deal with him myself."_

Skyler paused something was off, Elizabeth hadn't sounded right, but he couldn't pint point just why exactly that was. With out all of the facts he had no way of putting the puzzle together and Skyler hated not having all the pieces to the puzzle.

Glancing at each other Skyler and Lorne shared a look saying 'what the hell is going on?' before the group continued in their direction. A few moments later they met up with Elizabeth in one of the corridors.

"Heard there was trouble." Lorne fell in step with Elizabeth on one side while Skyler – who raised a questioning eyebrow at seeing the Wraith stunner in his aunt's hand but kept his mouth shut – fell in step on the other side, the two Marines behind them. They all matched her determined stride.

"Yes, Major -- it's Colonel Sheppard. He's not himself." Elizabeth continued her determined stride not giving any of the four men a second glance.

"What exactly does _that_ mean?" Again Elizabeth sounded off to Skyler but he couldn't place why.

"It means he's a threat to the city. We have to find him. Your teams with me."

"Yes, ma'am." Lorne nodded. "You know, it would help a lot if we knew more about what was going on." He spoke up again several moments later as Elizabeth led them through the city's corridors.

"_This is Caldwell. Both Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard are under the influence of alien entities. If at all possible, subdue and contain them with non-lethal force."_

Instantly all four soldiers paused at hearing Caldwell's radio transmission. Skyler felt a shiver of fear and worry run up his spine as he finally realized why Elizabeth seemed off.

"Ma'am!" Lorne called out to Elizabeth. Training was the only thing that kept Skyler from hesitating to aim his weapon at his aunt even though he knew it wasn't really her at the moment. The four soldiers quickly circled around Elizabeth, "I'm gonna need you to hand over that weapon."

"Did it occur to you that Colonel Caldwell might be under the same influence as Colonel Sheppard? You weren't there." Elizabeth maintained her hold on the weapon in her hand.

Lorne moved in closer, "Hand over the weapon, now." He held his hand out.

Elizabeth gave a slight smile, "I guess you leave me no choice."

While Elizabeth handed the stunner to Lorne, Skyler took the pistol, he'd just noticed she'd been carrying, out of her waistband with one hand and put his other hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand, then grabbed it pulling Skyler forward and off balance while simultaneously punching Lorne in the throat with her other hand. As Lorne reeled back and fell, Elizabeth spun around kicking one of the marines in the knees before grabbing Skyler again and throwing him aside. She grabbed the last marine by the throat and slammed him to the floor, grabbing his pistol at the same time.

Stunned by the fact that Elizabeth had just taken down four military trained soldiers in a matter of seconds all Skyler could do was lay on the ground and watch as his aunt took off. His shoulder aching from when Elizabeth had wrenched it pulling him off balance and his head throbbing from it smacking into the ground when she'd tossed him aside like a rag doll Skyler passed out moments later.

--

Feeling like he had the hang over from hell Skyler groaned and curled up slightly as he began to regain consciousness some time later. Cracking his eyes open he spotted Lorne, in a similar state as himself, gingerly rubbing his throat. "We just got our asses kicked by a pacifist."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't" Lorne rasped out in reply as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

Forcing himself up as well in order to take a look around Skyler finally registered the fact that save for a few emergency lights all of the lights in the corridor were out. Getting to his feet Skyler went to try opening the doors while Lorne checked on the two marines. They were all okay for the most part, although Dr. Weir had taken one of their P90s and a vest. Finding that the doors wouldn't open they figured that the entire power system was down.

"So now what?" One of the marines asked as he leaned back against the wall rubbing at one of his knees.

Rummaging through their remaining vests the group came up with a deck of cards, a mp3 player, a handful of power bars, and a set of dice. The four soldiers set about entertaining themselves with anything from playing Craps to building a house of cards. After what seemed like forever the power came back on.

Quickly moving from their seats the four men moved through the door ready to continue the search after the missing field vest and P-90 were replaced. They'd barely made it into another corridor when suddenly all of the doors started slamming shut indicating a lock down. Trapped once again the group settled back into wait for whatever was happening to pass. Soon they lost interest in what they'd been doing intent on listening to the chatter over the radio.

"_All security teams -- this is Caldwell. Resume your search for Doctor Weir."_

As soon as the lock down was overridden and the order came over the radio the soldiers where up and on their way again.

"Sorry we took so long. We got stuck in that damned corridor for two hours." Lorne apologized to Teyla when the group finally reached her position.

"Call a medical team and have them both taken to the Infirmary." Teyla barely took her eyes off of Sheppard.

"You got it." Lorne turned, activated his radio. "This is Lorne. I need a medical team to my location."

--

The second time Elizabeth woke up after being freed of Phoebus she felt something soft brushing against her arm. Looking down she spotted Skyler sleeping with his head resting on the bed next to her arm, his hair brushing her arm. Glancing around she noted that the lights were dimmed meaning that it was sometime in the middle of the night.

"You know Carson is gonna kick _my_ ass if he comes in here and finds you awake." Thinking that Skyler had been asleep Elizabeth startled when he spoke up.

"How are you doing?" An imagine of her beating up Lorne's team flashed through Elizabeth's mind.

"Aside from getting my ass kicked by a _pacifist_, which is so not helping my ego by the way," he gave her a mock glare. "I'm good. How're you doing?"

She sighed softly "I'm not really sure how to explain it," she trailed off not sure how exactly to explain how she was feeling.

"Look, I know what happened was tough, and I know you're probably blaming yourself for it but you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I could have killed a lot of people, destroyed this city. I can't just forget that."

Skyler let out a soft chuckle, "you and Sheppard really are like peas in a pod you know that. Like I told him not so long ago, yes it might've been your body, your hand, but it wasn't _you_. It wasn't _you_ that pulled the trigger against Ronon. It wasn't _you_ willing to kill over a hundred people just to kill an enemy in a war that no one even remembers anymore."

Elizabeth lowered her head slightly, biting her lower lip, telling Skyler that she wanted to ask him something but not sure how. Taking a breath she raised her gaze again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Killing made Phoebus feel powerful and, and excited, and it made her want _more_ and I could feel it too. I guess I just need to know that if I ever have to do that, that if I ever have to…that it won't be like that, that it won't-"

"It won't."

There was something in Skyler's voice that made her stop and look at him. "But how do you _know_?"

"Because I know _you_ and it won't." He stared her hard in the eyes. "There's no way that you'd be able to kill anyone and not feel anything but remorse and pain and guilt."

"Is that what you feel?"

"Sometimes." It was one word, but somehow it was enough. She nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I hate the thought of having to resort to violence." Elizabeth broke the silence a moment later.

"I know." Skyler stated simply.

"But, I have to admit that when Phoebus was 'kicking ass' it felt kind of good knowing that I could defend myself like that, even if just for that moment."

"Couldn't hurt to learn how to defend yourself," Skyler shrugged his shoulders "Especially since you've been going off world more."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Will you teach me?"

"I could… But I think there's someone else here more qualified to do that." Skyler looked over his shoulder at the bed holding a wide awake Sheppard. "I think I'll leave the two of you to talk." Getting up from his seat Skyler quietly slipped out of the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

"How much further?" Making his way through the village on '177 John tried to ignore the knot forming in his stomach. Dr. Lindsay had radio Atlantis about thirty minutes ago requesting back up, Elizabeth had immediately sent John's team to check it out.

He knew she was worried, not only because Lorne's team was possibly in trouble, but because Skyler was also with them. With Axle still on medical leave Skyler's team was grounded and Skyler had been going stir crazy being stuck in the city with nothing to really do except paper work – Brain had work in the labs to keep him busy and Blue had work in the infirmary – so Elizabeth had taken pity on him and sent him out with Lorne's team to '177.

"Uh, just around this next corner." Lindsay replied nervously. She didn't like how quiet things were it wasn't all that late at night so there still should have been villagers out and about, but at the moment it looked like a ghost town.

"When was the last time you had any contact with them?" Teyla inquired calmly.

"Uh, they came under fire about half an hour ago. Uh, the major told me to head to the Gate and radio for back up. I haven't heard from him since."

"They were under fire and you didn't head back to help?" Ronon growled.

Lindsay looked at Ronon nervously, "Major Lorne told me to stay by the gate."

"You did the right thing." John cut in as they turned the corner. They all stopped, staring in shock at what they saw. The house ahead of them was burned out, smoke rising from the doorway and windows.

"Oh, my God." Lindsay gasped out.

"Is that the building they were in?" John really, _really_, hoped not. He felt his heart sink at Lindsay's horrified nod.

"Well, shouldn't there be villagers? Why aren't they trying to put out the fire?" Rodney looked around not seeing anyone.

"The fire's out. That's just steam and smoke." Ronon stated simply.

"Let's take a look." John looked over his shoulder to Rodney. "You stay here with Lindsay." He, Teyla and Ronon started towards the house.

"Right, sure. Oh, and hey -- if you hear gunfire, just know that that's me holding back our attackers all on my own, huh!" McKay spoke in a loud whisper to their departing backs.

The other three walked to the front of the house, looking around cautiously. Behind them, Rodney drew his pistol and cocked it, as he and Lindsay looked around nervously. At the closed door of the house, John put his hands on the wooden door to check whether or not there was heat behind it. It appeared to be okay, so he pushed the door open and the three of them walked inside.

Smoke was still rising from the burned-out room making it difficult to see. As they walked inside, wooden beams from the ceiling fell to the floor. They progressed carefully, shining the lights from their P90s around the room.

"A fire like this would have burned the whole village if someone had not dealt with it." Teyla stated as she looked around.

"Somebody put it out. They just don't wanna stick around to talk about it." Ronon spoke as another beam crashed to the floor. "Uh, it's not safe to be up here."

"Thanks for that." John shot over his shoulder as something caught his eye. "Ah, I got somethin'." John called as he shined his light around the floor spotting something underneath a fallen beam.

He kicked some of the debris away from what he was looking at then lifted the beam carefully tossing it aside. He found a burned body underneath the beam, it was so badly burned that there was no way of recognizing the person, nor what sort of clothes he had been wearing. John squatted down, taking a small knife out and using the point to lift up something around the body's neck: dog tags.

"Damn it!" The knot that had formed in John's stomach tightened.

"What?" Ronon questioned.

"Dog tags." John held the knife up higher so that he could look at the tags in the light of Ronon's P90. He started swearing up a mental storm at seeing the name on the tags. "They're Cain's." This was going to devastate Elizabeth and Aria…god he didn't want to think about what this would do to her.

--

Feeling the all to familiar after effects of a Wraith stunner Skyler slowly cracked his eyes open finding himself tied up in a cell of some kind. Trying to figure out how he'd ended up where he was Skyler thought back to his last memories before waking up there. He'd been on '177 with Lorne's team sitting down for evening tea. Dr. Lindsay had stepped outside to have a word with one of the villagers when a short time after the door had burst open and a group of men had entered shooting Wraith stunners and that was the last thing Skyler remembered.

Hearing shuffling to his left Skyler turned his head to see a man with dark hair standing over one of the still unconscious soldiers, drawing a blood sample. It took a moment for Skyler's head to clear enough for him to recognize who the man was.

"Who are you? And why are you taking blood from my men?" An awake Lorne asked from Skyler's right.

"My name is –." The man started but was cut off by Skyler.

"Ladon," Skyler spoke up. "His name is Ladon Radim…Genii."

"Have we met before?" Ladon looked at Skyler closer to see if he looked familiar.

"Not personally, no. But I was there for the aftermath of your attempted little raid of Atlantis and I've seen the footage that was taken by our security cameras." He felt rage begin to simmer inside of him as he remembered the day the Genii had tried to take Atlantis. "Don't suppose Kolya's running around here somewhere?"

"No." Ladon turned back to taking blood samples.

"Damn, and I was so looking forward to having the chance to rip his heart out with my bare hands."

Ladon paused for a second unsure if the man was really serious or not. Shaking his head at the pointlessness of it Ladon continued his work ignoring the rest of Lorne's questions.

--

When John radioed requesting a med team, Elizabeth felt her heart rate speed up at the solemn tone in the colonel's voice. Watching as John stepped through the gate followed by the first of the med team carrying a filled body bag a sudden feeling of dread wrapped itself around her like a blanket, freezing her to the spot as John climbed the stairs and entered her office.

"John?"

About to open is mouth John paused closing it; he had no idea what to say. Sure he'd told people that there loved ones were dead before, but for the life of him he couldn't find the words this time. Finally he just pulled out a set of dog tags handing them to Elizabeth. "There…there was a fire…I'm sorry."

Looking at the tags Elizabeth felt her heart stop; they were Skyler's. She couldn't help but see the irony in the situation; fire the one thing that scared the hell out of Skyler more than anything had been what finally killed him.

Taking a moment she pulled herself together now was not the time to fall apart. "What the hell happened out there?"

--

Standing outside of Skyler and Aria's quarters Elizabeth absently fidgeted with the dog tags in her pocket as she forced herself to knock on the door. She hated having to do this, but Elizabeth didn't want Aria to hear about Skyler through the city grapevine.

Opening the door Aria was a bit surprised to find Elizabeth on the other side. It wasn't uncommon for the older woman to stop by on occasion but usually it was when Skyler was home and they both knew he was off world at the moment.

Aria's greeting quickly lodged in her throat when their eyes connected. An icy feeling of dread automatically shot into her stomach, something was wrong and that was when the fear set in. She had never been an overdramatic person and never one to panic but the look on Elizabeth's face said it all; something really bad had happened.

"There's been a problem on 177." Elizabeth hadn't needed to say anything else, _he _had been on 177 and her face had told Aria all she needed to know. Closing her eyes she prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was. It couldn't be. He couldn't be gone. The burning sensation of tears began to prick her eyes and she knew even before the next words were spoken.

"They just brought the bodies back through the gate…I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth pulled the dog tags out of her pocket handing them to Aria.

"No, no, no…" Aria shook her head in denial as she clutched the dog tags tightly in her hand. Silently Elizabeth led her over to sit on the couch. Sitting down heavily Aria rested a hand on her stomach as she spoke more to herself than to Elizabeth. "He can't be gone…he can't…I can't do this without him…it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to do this together…" She trailed off rubbing her stomach absently.

At first Elizabeth wasn't sure exactly what Aria was talking about, but when the younger woman started rubbing her stomach Elizabeth looked closer and nearly fell out of her seat as she put two and two together. It wasn't out right noticeable but if one looked close enough they could see a bump forming in Aria's stomach area. Suddenly the dopey grins Skyler always seemed to have and the knowing looks that the two were constantly sharing all made sense.

"How…how long?" Elizabeth reached out a hand resting it comfortingly on the hand Aria had on her stomach.

"About five an a half months." Aria replied softly, not caring who knew about the baby anymore. She and Skyler had been planning to make the announcement at the Athosian harvest festival next week, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Sorrow and anguish washed over Aria as she began to sob. He was gone Skyler was really gone. Her gut twisted when she thought of never seeing him again. She pulled her knees towards her body and started rocking back and forth. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the distraught woman offering silent support and comfort. The two women sat in shared grief for who knew how long before Aria gained back some resemblance of control.

Sniffling Aria glanced around their quarters and felt heart wrenching sobs threatening to take over again. She had to get away she couldn't take being someplace that reminded her so much of Skyler. "I…I…can't be here right now…I…I…need…"

"C'mon." Elizabeth, understanding, took Aria's arm and led her out of the room.

--

Elizabeth didn't know what had brought her back there, but after making sure that Aria was comfortably settled in her own quarters – the remaining members of Skyler's team watching over her – Elizabeth found herself drawn back. Standing in Skyler's quarters she found herself looking around her nephew's living space. In the stillness of the room, she felt alone and yet there was something about the place that had a calming effect on her.

Things in the room from the small pile of dirty clothes on the floor to the unmade bed to the guitar propped up in the corner to the soccer ball sitting in the chair next to his desk just screamed Skyler. She paused when she came to his bedside table, noticing the display of pictures he had there. There were pictures of Skyler and Axle – as well as other friends – from different stages of their lives as well as pictures of her and Skyler and of Skyler and Aria. He also had pictures of his parents and grandparents mingled in.

At the center of the pictures was a square case made of hardwood, a folded American flag visible through the glass lid. The brass engraving tacked on the bottom of the case read:

Colonel Mathew S. Cain United States Air Force 

_1957-1987_

Inside the case there was also a set of dog tags hanging from one corner of the flag and propped in front of the flag were two pictures: one was of her brother-in-law, a million watt smile adorning his face, wearing his flight suit and sitting on the wing of a fighter jet holding a newborn Skyler, the second photo was a black and white photo taken on memorial day of a nine year old Skyler and his father standing in front of the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington D.C. both father - dressed in uniform - and son stood with a hand stretched out, fingers gently touching the wall, their heads bowed in reverence - it was the last picture that had been taken of the two together before Mathew Cain had died and oddly enough Elizabeth found it to be a fitting one.

Ghosting a fingertip over the glass of the case in front of the picture Elizabeth felt tears stinging in her eyes. Withdrawing her hand she sat down heavily on the bed, wiping in vain at the tears that escaped. She put a hand to her lips and choked back a few aching sobs. But the sorrow that filled her heart became too strong, and Elizabeth soon shook with heart wrenching sobs.

She didn't know how long she sat there after the tears had dried up before the familiar chirp of her radio sounded in her ear. "Elizabeth could I see you in the infirmary?" Carson's soft brogue sounded from her earpiece.

About to answer Elizabeth had to pause and clear her throat, "On my way."

--

Standing in the infirmary Elizabeth held a facemask over her mouth and nose as she looked at the body that was supposed to be Skyler. The body was so burnt and charred that she couldn't make out any of her nephew's features; she only knew it was his body because it was the only one without a set of dog tags, which John had taken and given to her earlier and she had given to Aria.

"It's not them." Carson stated as he approached Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth felt hope surge though her as her gaze fell on the body in front of her.

"These bodies you found are not Lorne and his men." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder his gaze following Elizabeth's. "That's not Skyler."

Elizabeth felt the veil of sorrow that had blanketed her suddenly lighten as she listened to Carson's words.

--

Sitting in a corner of the cell Skyler rested his head against the wall as he watched Lorne pacing. The rest of the men were now awake and scattered in various areas around the cell, some standing not looking happy at all, the others sitting like Skyler. So far they hadn't found a way out and any plan formulated seemed like it had zero chance of actually working.

Without much else to do Skyler let his mind wonder. Hopefully Lindsay had made it to the gate and a rescue mission was in the works. He knew that Elizabeth could be a pit bull when her people were missing and he had little doubt that a rescue was underway.

His thoughts had started to wander to Aria, hopping that she was okay and not freaking out about his being missing – that kind of stress was the last thing she needed right now – when there was a commotion heard in the corridor. The heavy footfalls and strange scraping sound alerted the prisoners before they could see what was actually happening. Soon Ladon leading a group of Genii soldiers, dragging a group of bodies towards them appeared. The cell door was opened and the bodies were tossed inside then the cell door shut again and the Genii soldiers left. It took a moment to realize who the bodies were but when they did the group's spirits lifted somewhat. After checking to make sure their fellow soldiers as well as McKay were okay the other's resumed their positions.

--

With McKay and the others still unconscious Skyler had started to doze when there was another commotion out side of the cell. It wasn't long before Ladon appeared with Sheppard in tow.

"Lorne." John spoke up surprised, as the cell door was unlocked.

"Starting to put it all together?" Ladon asked him.

"I'm getting there." John responded as he stepped into the cell. Lorne got up from the bench he'd been sitting on, moving towards him. "Major." Sheppard directed at him and then quickly took in his team. "Boys."

"Colonel." They watched as Ladon walked away.

"Way to be alive." Skyler couldn't help wondering why Sheppard sounded so surprised.

"Thanks, sir! So, uh, have you come to rescue us?"

"Well, until about a moment ago I thought you were dead, but now that I see you speaking and breathing, yeah, I'm thinkin' about it."

Hearing Sheppard's comment Skyler was on his feet before he even realized it. If he thought that they were all dead then that would have to mean that Elizabeth thought so as well and that of course would mean that she would tell Aria…Skyler didn't want to think about the nightmare she must be going through. He had to get out of there and fast.

When the sound of a soft moan drifted through the air sometime latter everyone turned to see that the strike team and McKay were beginning to wake up. Sheppard moved towards Rodney while the others checked on the marines.

"What the hell happened?" Rodney asked groggily.

"We got gassed." John replied.

"Are we in some sort of trouble?" Rodney glanced around.

"Was it the gas or the prison cell that was your first clue?" John questioned sarcastically as a Genii guard unlocked the door and Ladon approached. He stood in the doorway and pointed his pistol at John.

"Times up." Ladon said. Pausing for a moment, he looked pointedly at Sheppard. "Weir says that your Dr. Beckett can cure the people I sent through the Gate. Is that true?"

"Beckett's the best doctor in two galaxies. If there's a cure, he's got it." John replied calmly.

Ladon pondered this for a moment then turned to the other Genii, "We're letting them go." He lowered his pistol and stepped back.

John followed by the others stood up surprised, cautiously walking out of the cell. They all began walking down the hallway with Ladon and Sheppard in the lead. Suddenly, they were stopped in front of a door, with two other Genii officers standing there.

"It's alright. We're just escorting these prisoners." Ladon spoke up instantly. Once the two guards lowered their guns two of Ladon's men promptly raised their own pistols and shot them. Two other men ran to the door and checked to see that the coast was clear, then nodded to Ladon. "There's a hidden passage this way. We shouldn't run into any more resistance."

Sheppard nodded, and the group took off down the passage. The group soon made it to the Stargate, and Ladon and his men quickly took out the Genii soldiers that were there. Once the coast was clear Rodney dialed Atlantis and sent his IDC through.

--

Skyler sighed in relief when he walked back into the Atlantis Gate Room. Sheppard and Ladon followed shortly after him. He listened as Ladon spoke to Cowen over the radio. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Cowen. You have served our people well."

"Shield up." John ordered. The shield was raised, a blast of some kind hitting against it.

"Now please, I would like to see my sister." Ladon half questioned half demanded as he and Sheppard moved towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave a slight nod to John. "She's in the infirmary."

"Come on, I'll take you there." Sheppard started to lead Ladon towards the door.

As the two walked away Elizabeth, not caring how unprofessional it looked, turned to her nephew and threw her arms around him tightly. Surprised at first by Elizabeth's unusual behavior it took Skyler a moment to react. Wrapping his arms around his aunt Skyler let her have her moment.

"Air, need air." Skyler joked a moment later, trying to break the tension.

Elizabeth gave a slight chuckle as she took Skyler's hint and pulled back a bit, discretely wiping a tear from her eye. Before either had the chance to say or do anything else Aria entered the room stopping in shock as she saw that yes Skyler really was alive and that the rumors hadn't been false.

Skyler's eyes lit up and he took a step towards her. That one movement was all it took to get Aria moving again. She quickly threw herself into his arms. Skyler grabbed hold of her and lifted her slightly off the ground, hugging her as tightly as possible. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. After a moment Skyler put Aria back down but didn't let go of her.

"C'mon," Skyler whispered softly. He led the way out of the gate room head for the infirmary. Skyler would have preferred going back their quarters but knowing Carson if Skyler didn't appear in the infirmary within the next few minutes the Scott would be sending his minions after him.

--

Sitting on the exam bed Skyler waited for Carson or one of the other doctors to do his post-mission check up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aria absently chewing on one of her nails the way she did whenever she was in deep thought and unsure of how to broach something with him.

"What is it?" Skyler reached over gently pulling Aria to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

Aria hesitated a few seconds, before finally looking up at him and took a deep breath, "You really scared me this time… I thought that you were really gone, that you weren't coming back." She lowered her gaze slightly, before nearly whispering, "I don't want you going through the gate anymore…"

Skyler quietly looked at her pained expression, conflicting emotions battling inside him. He didn't know what to say; he had a pretty good idea where this was coming from and in a way agreed, but another part of him balked and rebelled at the idea of never going through the gate again.

"Aria," he gently cupped her face forcing her gaze back to his. "Why now? After all the times that I've been injured and who knows what else off world what makes this the straw that breaks the camel's back, so to speak? Hell I don't hardly even have a scratch on me."

"Do you really need to ask that?" Aria took Skyler's free hand and settled it on her stomach. "I can't do this on my own. I don't want to loose you."

"Trust me when I say that you will never loose me." He kissed her softly. "Whether I continue to go off world or not I will do everything within my power to make sure I come back to you alive…I can't guarantee I'll always be in one piece, but I will be alive. You know why?"

Aria shook her head.

"Because you and our child are what I'm willing to live for. I would willing endure and survive the worse pain and agony imaginable just so I could see you again. Do you think that I wake up every morning and go to work because I like to get shot at, tortured, having the life nearly sucked out of me, and lord knows what else?"

"I would hope not." Aria lowered her head to rest her forehead against his.

"Good, because I don't. I actually really, really hate those parts of my job, but I continue to do it because it's the only way I know of to keep you safe. My job can really suck at times, but it can also be rewarding, but no matter whether it sucks or is rewarding I know that you'll always be here for me. And the only way that I know to make sure that you're always here for me is to continue doing my job."

"I know that, I've always known that in away," she sighed wrapping her arms around Skyler's neck. "But I don't know if I can keep doing this, keep wondering if this is going to be the time that you don't come back."

"We'll work this out, I promise." Skyler tightened his hold on his wife.

--

Knocking on the open door frame to Elizabeth's office Skyler was glad to find Sheppard there as well. He'd been thinking about the conversation he and Aria had, had in the infirmary several days ago and had finally come to a compromise of sorts and now wanted to run it by Elizabeth – Sheppard being there saved him the time of having to explain his decision again if anything came of his idea.

"Skyler come in," Elizabeth motioned for her nephew to step into her office.

"You guys have a minute?" Skyler moved farther into the room, hands stuffed into his pockets. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course." Elizabeth could see the nervous tension radiating off of Skyler.

"What's up?" John hadn't missed the nervousness either.

"I'd like to request reassignment." He was quick to reassure them when he saw the surprise flash through their eyes, "not back to earth or anything like. I was thinking reassignment to one of the security details that work more in the city than off world or something like that."

"What about the rest of your team?" Of all the questions John could've asked that was really the only one that formed completely in his head for some reason.

"This is only me requesting reassignment. You can find a fourth person to replace me and give Cooper command of the team. He's more than ready and qualified to command his own team. The only reason he hasn't requested his own command is because he has some misguided sense that he needs to be there to watch my back and keep me from doing something stupid, like getting myself killed."

"May I ask why you want this reassignment?" Elizabeth had been completely blindsided by Skyler's request; he loved going off world and she couldn't image what would make him not want to do it any more.

"A lot of reasons," Skyler shrugged. "Things have changed in my life, my priories have changed. Don't get me wrong I would still like to go off world occasionally, just not as regularly as I do now."

"This wouldn't have something to do with Aria and the baby you have on the way would it?"

John's head snapped up in surprise at hearing that. It was news to him, which was surprising since gossip in Atlantis seemed to spread faster than the Daedalus could fly. The fact that they'd managed to keep something like a baby secret for who knew how long, was impressive.

"A large part yes, but how did you…?" Skyler was caught off guard by his aunt's knowledge of his up coming fatherhood.

"I figured it out for myself the other day when I told Aria about…well you know." Elizabeth gave a small knowing smile. "As for your request I think something can be worked out, right John?"

"Uh…?" Elizabeth's question brought John out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah shouldn't be a problem."

After setting up a time to meet with Sheppard about possible reassignments and giving his thanks for their time Skyler left Elizabeth's office to go in search of his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok first off I'm going to admit that I am not really all that happy with this chapter, but after two months of making you all wait I decided to just go ahead and post it any way. 

Second of all I am not a doctor in any way shape or form and while I did try to do some research (99.9 percent of it went right over my head) there are still bound to be some things wrong with the medical stuff in this chapter.

Possible a tissue warning, on this chapter

Takes place after 'Inferno' but before 'Allies'

--

Standing silhouetted by the window Aria watched as the first rays of sunlight began to peek over the horizon. Absently she rubbed a hand over her round abdomen trying to settle the child that grew inside her. For the last few days the baby had been restless and not afraid to let its mother know about it.

She startled only slightly when Skyler, dressed in his off-world gear, suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind bringing his hands to rest on her stomach. "You should be sleeping." Skyler rested his chin on Aria's shoulder.

"Tell it to our future soccer player, not me." Aria leaned her head back to rest it on Skyler's shoulder.

"The little guy kicking up a storm again?" He moved a hand around hoping to feel the baby kick, the feeling never got old. Skyler still found it difficult to believe that, right there inside the woman he loved, was a budding life. Something created from nearly nothing. There were times where he could stare at her for hours trying to picture the tiny being as it moved about in her womb.

"Here," Aria, a hint of laughter in her face, gripped Skyler's hand adjusting it to rest over the spot where the tiny feet were at work.

"You're sure you don't mind me going off-world for a couple of days." Skyler questioned a few moments later. Some Ancient ruins had been found on P5X-576 that had the archeology department in an uproar about studying and John had offered Skyler the chance to go with the team if he wanted – it would be his first time off-world since the Genii incident.

"No…in fact I insist on it." Aria turned to face Skyler, humor shinning in her eyes. "You've been driving me nuts this last month and a half with all of your hovering. It's time I got some peace and quiet and for you to have a little vacation away from the city, you've been going stir crazy, don't deny it."

"And baby sitting a bunch of beakers is so my ideal weekend vacation." Skyler mockingly shuttered.

"Go before you're late." Due to the time difference between planets the team had to leave Atlantis around dawn in order to arrive on P5X-576 in the middle of the day.

Pouting Skyler released Aria and started for the door. He missed her touch already, and like a rocket that never quite reached escape velocity, he returned to her side for quick but passionate kiss. Aria gave him a playful shove and watched, grinning, as he disappeared through the door.

Reaching the gate room a short time later Skyler nodded hello to Axle, Blue, Brain, and Lt. Stone – who had replaced Skyler on the team. After doing a quick head count of all the scientists to make sure everyone who was going on this little field trip was present he signaled for Chuck to start dialing.

--

"Gah, how can you _eat_ that?" John, scrunching his face up in disgust, questioned as he and Elizabeth joined Aria for breakfast in the mess hall.

Glancing down at the toast covered in peanut butter and ketchup that she was eating Aria just shrugged her shoulders. "One of the mysteries of being pregnant, I guess."

"The peanut butter I can understand, that's actually not all that bad on toast, but ketchup?"

Aria was about to respond but stopped with a wince of pain as she moved her hand to rest against her stomach.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth instantly placed a supporting hand on Aria's shoulder, ready to call Carson in an instant.

"It's nothing…the baby just wanted mommy to know that she was awake with a good kidney shot." Aria explained gruffly. "I am going to be so glad when this is over."

"It can't be that bad," John stated as he dug into his breakfast.

"It's something you could _never _possibly comprehend, John." Elizabeth answered. "If there's one universal constant about men it's that they are babies. That's why women get all the bad things. We get the PMS, the pregnancy, the labor, the menopause. And what do guys get? Absolutely nothing compared to those."

"We get sympathy pains." John tried to defend.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Aria huffed. "Skyler hasn't had even so much as a twinge of sympathy pain these last seven months."

Knowing when to retreat John wisely backed down. Turning back to his breakfast he tuned out the two women around him as they continued to complain about being women and bashed on the male species.

Half an hour later when the group was done eating Aria stood up planning to go get some paper work done since that was all the work Carson would allow her to do. She stopped short when an abnormally harsh kick from the baby caused here to hunch over in severe pain. With one hand braced against the table she wrapped the other one around her stomach as she felt it begin to cramp.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Elizabeth was once again at Aria's side in an instant watching the pained expression on her in-laws face.

"I think…" A big tear rolled down Aria's cheek as the pain intensified, "I think something's wrong."

Hearing the fear in the younger woman's voice John immediately jumped into action scooping Aria up in his arms and rushing out of the mess hall to the infirmary. Following behind, Elizabeth radioed ahead to let Carson know they were on their way in. Reaching the infirmary John quickly set Aria on one of the beds then backed off to allow Carson and his team room to work.

Moving to stand next to Elizabeth, he reassuringly held her hand. "I'm sure everything's fine."

Not completely convinced Elizabeth stood silently watching the medical team work until one of the nurses pulled a privacy screen around the area. Knowing this could take awhile John quietly lead her over to the waiting room. It wasn't long before word had spread around the city and people started dropping by hoping for some good news.

--

"Carson what's wrong? What's happening?" Aria questioned the doctor as he examined her.

"I think you might be in pre-term labor." Carson answered honestly gripping one of Aria's hands to try and comfort her.

"That can't be, it's too soon. I'm only seven months along." She was really scared now.

"I know and I'm going to try everything I can to stop it, if that's really what's going on. Before I can say anything for sure I need to check your cervix then we'll go from there. Okay?"

Aria nodded nervously, wishing that Skyler was there. Carson quickly checked her cervix, finding that she was already 3 centimeters dilated. She was defiantly in labor.

Carson looked up at Aria nervously, wishing he didn't have to tell her. Aria stared back into his eyes - from that look, she knew something was wrong, very wrong, and more tears gushed from her eyes.

"Aria you're dilated to 3 cm. You are definitely in labor. I'm going to give you magnesium to try and stop or delay it. Also I'm going to put several monitors on the baby."

Aria nodded as Carson stepped around the privacy curtain to retrieve what he needed. As soon as he was around the curtain John and Elizabeth bolted to their feet and headed towards him.

Carson held up a hand to stall their questions, "She's going into labor." Elizabeth looked up at John, fear crossing her eyes - they both knew how dangerous this was. "I suggest somebody inform Skyler and get him back here as quickly as possible."

"I'll do it," John offered turning to Elizabeth. "You stay here with Aria."

Nodding Elizabeth slipped around the curtain to go sit with Aria while the two men quickly went about their business. Pulling up a chair she griped Aria's hand comfortingly.

Aria clutched Elizabeth's hand like a life line. "I need Skyler…" She whispered.

"I know and he'll be here as soon as he can. John just went to go get him."

When a nurse returned with a tray of equipment Aria griped Elizabeth's hand even tighter as the nurse started to set up some IV's and monitors. She'd never been so scared in her life.

--

Glancing at his watch Skyler noticed that it was time for the scheduled check in with Atlantis. After letting Stone know that he was heading back to the Jumper, Skyler started to make the ten minuet trek. Something about the ruins interfered with the radios making long range communication difficult, so they'd had to park the Jumper for enough away from the ruins that they didn't prevent regular contact with Atlantis.

Emerging from the ruins Skyler had barely walked a few yards when Axle came jogging up to him. "Sky, Sheppard just radioed." Instantly Skyler tensed, Axle's tone sent dread trickling down his spine. "Aria's going into labor…"

"No, no that can't be it's too soon." Skyler felt his heart seizing with fear.

"Beckett's doing everything he can to stop it…" He trailed off as Skyler started to strip off his tactical vest. "What're you doing?"

"I'm heading to the gate on foot." Skyler knew it'd be quicker than waiting for the scientists to pack up and load their gear on the jumper and there was no way he'd just take the Jumper and leave the others with out a quick escape if the need should arise.

Not giving his friend a chance to argue Skyler took off for the gate with nothing but the clothes on his back to weigh him down. Quickly moving through the woods he ignored the low branches that whipped and assaulted him as he pushed through the thick foliage.

After what seemed like forever he reached the gate. Exhausted Skyler leaned against the DHD forcing air into his oxygen starved lungs. Fear buzzing through him he quickly dialed Atlantis and sent his IDC.

--

Pacing the control room deep in thought John startled when the gate activated.

"Major Cain's IDC," Chuck didn't need John to voice the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Lower the shield!" John started down the stairs to greet Skyler. "Maj–."

Completely ignoring his CO Skyler brushed past the man and started running towards the infirmary. When he burst into the infirmary no one tried to stop him as he made his way over to Aria's bed. Stepping around the privacy curtains Skyler felt like his whole world was crashing down as he saw Aria hooked up to so many IV's and monitors looking scared senseless. Without a word Elizabeth vacated her seat and guided her nephew into to it then slipped away to give them some privacy.

It wasn't long before Carson returned pushing a small cart with several instruments that Skyler couldn't begin to identify. He explained that he was going to do an amniocentesis – a test where they stick a needle into your uterus and take out some of the amniotic fluid for testing.

"Right now, you need to rest." Carson stated after he was done. "I'm going to go check your lab results. The amniocentesis will tell us how well the baby's lungs are, and if they are not fully developed I'm going to give you steroids that will help them develop." Skyler and Aria nodded to show that they understood as Carson left.

It wasn't long before Aria started to drift off to sleep. As he watched his wife sleep, Skyler prayed over and over again to a god he wasn't even sure he believed in.

_'God please, please don't take our baby from us.'_

A little less than an hour later, Skyler was starting to drive himself crazy with worry. Gently he kissed Aria's forehead then walked into the waiting room where his former teammates, aunt and CO were waiting. As soon as they saw him, everyone moved to greet him.

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

"How's the baby?" They asked, all at the same time.

Skyler slowly slumped down into one of the chairs, "she's sleeping right now, they're giving her magnesium to stop the contractions, but if it doesn't work…"

--

Waking up alone Aria began to panic when she didn't see Skyler.

"Its okay he just stepped out for a second. He'll be right back."

Turning in the direction of Carson's voice Aria relaxed slightly. "How's the baby?"

"The tests we took showed that his lungs aren't mature enough for delivery. I'm going to increase the magnesium, and also give you steroids that will help the baby's lungs develop incase we need to deliver him."

Aria nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. "He'll be okay though right?"

"I don't know." Carson whispered as Skyler came back.

Returning to Aria's side Skyler gently stroked her forehead, "What's going on?" he asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

Aria tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Aria, I'm going to take Skyler just outside the privacy curtain and explain the situation to him while Angie takes your blood pressure. Okay?" Aria nodded as Skyler squeezed her hand reassuringly then followed after Carson.

"I didn't tell her this, but the magnesium, so far, isn't working and her contractions are getting stronger. Right now they aren't particularly painful so she probably won't notice for a little while. But the baby's heart rate is dropping, right now he's okay, but the next few hours are touch and go."

Skyler sunk down in a nearby chair, "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to increase the magnesium, and give her steroids to try and make the baby's lungs develop faster."

"If we do have to deliver the baby - what are the chances?" Skyler's voice trailed off as he tried not to think about what might happen.

Carson sighed, "I won't lie to you they're not good."

Skyler nodded, then stood up and walked back into the room closely followed by Carson, from the look on the nurse's face, they both new something was wrong.

"Her blood pressure's 200 over 90" The nurse whispered quietly.

Before Carson could say anything the monitor measuring the baby's heartbeat started to beep as the heart rate slowed to 20 BPM.

Carson turned to the nurse, and said quickly, "I need an operating room now."

The nurse nodded her head and ran out the room. Carson then turned to Aria, "I was hoping this wouldn't be necessary, but I'm going to have to do an emergency C-section."

Aria nodded, trying to control the tears as Skyler squeezed her hand tightly, also trying to keep from crying. Carson quickly unhooked all of the monitors and IV's just as the nurse came back, "We're ready."

Carson nodded as the nurse and one other each took a side of Aria's bed and wheeled it toward the door. Holding a hand up to stop Skyler, Carson sighed, "I hate to do this but I'm afraid I can't let you in the operating room, son."

Skyler wanted badly to tell Carson to go screw himself and barge his way into the operating room but knew that arguing with the man would only delay the process of helping Aria and the baby. Nodding slightly Skyler forced himself to walk away to the waiting room.

--

Aria was quickly prepped for surgery and once in the operating room Carson quickly got to work. Once he had the baby – a boy – out of the womb Carson felt his heart sink when there was no sound from the small infant.

"Okay let's get him breathing!"

Groggy from the pain meds Aria watched in shock at the scene before her. Doctors and nurses, most of whom she knew fairly well, colleagues, even friends, were rushing about at a frantic pace all around the room, some barking orders and some fulfilling them in a rigid panic trying desperately to save the life of a premature baby…her baby. Him…Carson had said let's get him breathing. A boy...Her son…Their son. Where was Skyler?

"Kristy?" Aria spoke to one of the nurses, who were rushing around trying to get a NICU incubator and IVs and lung-surfactant into the child.

"Don't worry Aria, he'll be fine. Just rest so you can be strong for him when the time comes okay?" Kristy offered a reassuring smile to Aria and then went back to working to keep the child as stable as possible.

"Where's Skyler?" Aria looked around the room still disoriented, shifting and organizing in her mind the familiar faces she saw around her, maybe she'd missed him in the crowd. No. He wasn't there. He was missing this: the birth of their son and the frantic measures to keep him alive. "Skyler…." she looked around the room.

"It's okay, he's waiting just outside." Carson broke away from the crowd long enough to reassure his worried patient. "There wasn't enough room for him to be in here. You rest, and when you wake up, he'll be back and the two of you can see your baby."

"Is he okay? The baby?"

"He's stable…but only time will tell."

--

Several hours later Skyler stared down into the Ancient's version of an incubator. The little bed looked like a glass egg that was cut from top to bottom and lined with clean white sheets. Lying amidst those sheets, swaddled in a soft blue blanket, was the tiny and helpless shape of his son. The tiny figure that lay there was so helpless, so innocent. There were more machines hooked up to him, than he had toes. But still he was alive, _alive_. That in itself was a miracle.

"Come on little guy fight this…please." Skyler whispered as he rested a hand on the incubator wishing he could hold the tiny baby - weighing only 2 and ½ pounds. The baby's tiny, delicate hands were just poking above the top of the blanket and resting on his cheeks. His fingernails were so small, just little glints of light on the ends of his fingers.

"You know, Mommy's really worried about you and so am I." The baby only twitched in response.

"How's he doing?" Turning Skyler spotted Axle entering the room.

"About the same."

Axle could see that this was killing his best friend, "have they told you when we can take him home?"

"Doc's not really sure. This is kind of out of his league." Skyler scrubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. "Aria and I talked it over and once Carson gives the go ahead we're going to take the baby back to Earth, have some specialists look him over."

Axle nodded then moved closer to the incubator, "Look kid you're going to beat this, you're going to survive. You have a life here waiting for you and as you grow up you'll learn something new from that life every day – some good, some bad. But no matter what you'll always have your friends and family by your side. And maybe someday you'll fall in love with a woman as wonderful as you mom…"

"And be lucky enough to have a friendship as great as your dad's and uncle Axle's." Both men turned to see Aria sitting in a wheel chair being pushed by Elizabeth.

Reaching Skyler's side Elizabeth stopped the chair so that Aria could stand up. Instantly both men moved to offer her a supportive arm.

"Aria should you be –?" Skyler worried that Aria was over pushing herself too soon.

"I want to see my son." Her tone gave no room for argument. Aria slowly walked over to the incubator and stared down at her tiny son. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

Skyler gently wrapped an arm around her waist. "He's going to be okay."

Aria pulled away from him, "how do you know that?" She asked trying to hide the immense amount of fear that was welling up in her heart.

"Because I have faith," he gently cupped her face with his hands. "That after all of the bad shit that's happened in my life the universe owes me one."

With more tears flowing down her face Aria leaned forward to burry her face into Skyler's shoulder, Skyler held her as tightly as he dared. Not wanting to intrude Elizabeth lightly tugged on Axle's sleeve and inclined her head towards the door. Nodding Axle followed her out of the room.

Skyler gently rubbed Aria's back as she sobbed into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away, "What happened to Axle and Elizabeth?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.

Skyler glanced around, then looked out the nearby window and pointed. Aria turned in the direction he had indicated, and saw them along with Blue, Brain, Kira, and John.

"When can we hold him?" She turned back to Skyler.

"Doc says not for awhile." Skyler sighed.

Aria nodded as she moved closer to the tiny incubator. Quietly she placed her hands atop the incubator. Skyler stood behind her, and together they prayed for their baby.

--

"How are you feeling Aria?" Elizabeth asked the next day as she came by for a visit. Skyler had gone off to find some lunch for him and his wife.

"Physically or emotionally?" Aria replied as Elizabeth pulled up a chair.

"Both."

"Physically, fine. Emotionally, I feel like I'm a wreck."

"I can't even begin to image what you're going through." She laid a comforting hand over the younger woman's. "Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Angelus." It meant angel in Ancient.

"I think that's a perfect name."

"What's a perfect name?" Skyler questioned coming back from his hunt for food. Setting a tray down on the bedside table he kissed Aria's temple.

"Aria was just telling me that you'd decided to name your baby Angelus." Elizabeth replied.

"I thought it was fitting." Skyler nodded. Elizabeth stayed for another half hour before Carson ran her out so that he could check over his patient.

--

After what felt like an eternity but was really only two weeks Carson informed Aria and Skyler that he felt confident enough to send Angelus through the gate safely – it was the only way to get him back to Earth since the Daedalus infirmary wasn't equipped to deal with a premature infant.

So packing their bags the couple said their goodbyes to friends and family then prepared to leave for earth. Nobody knew how long the three would be gone but they all had faith that _all_ three of them would return to Atlantis one day.

--

A/N: I know, I know I kind of left you hanging just a little bit there at the end, but honestly I think I've written everything I can for this story. At some point I plan to do season three using the characters from this universe I created, and maybe even some missing scenes from the first two but for the time being I think it's safe to say this is done.

A/N2: Okay I have no idea what the real Ancient word for angel is but in the Stargate universe the Ancient language evolved into Latin and Angelus is a Medieval Latin masculine name meaning angel.


End file.
